A Fairy Tail
by wyrdaar
Summary: Book One: Natsu and Happy had been gone for two and half years to go on a training journey to become stronger so they can better protect the ones they care about. Pairings will be NatsuxErza and rest are undecided. Rated M for possible lemons in the future, gore, and swearing.
1. A Reunion

**A Fairy Tail**

**This is my first attempt at writing a story so please bear with me. This will be a little ooc because Natsu will be stronger then in the anime because up to leading to the finding of Lucy he was on a training journey for around 2 ½ years (I'm going to bother with putting it in the story that Natsu ran into Lucy, lets just go with she found her way to Fairy Tail, she'll still be on his team though). I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. **

** Chapter 1**

Natsu was happy, very happy. It had been 2 ½ years ago to this day that he left Magnolia. He and happy had gone on a journey to become stronger so he could better protect his friends and the girl he loved, well the girl he had a crush on more so. Ever since he joined Fairy Tail he was absolutely smitten with Erza Scarlett. Although he was happy that he was back he was also terrified, he didn't even tell his guild mates where he was gone just left a short letter saying he will return sometime. "Hey Happy do you think the guild will be happy to see that we're back?"

"Aye sir! Though Master might want to kill you, same with Erza and Gray." The blue cat responded.

At the mention of Erza, Natsu blushed slightly. Even with being gone for 2 ½ years he still had a crush on her. "Well I'm not gonna blame them truthfully. I've always felt pretty bad about just disappearing like that."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to the guild." Happy cheered.

"Aye sir!" and with that Natsu and Happy started off for the guild while looking around their hometown since they haven't seen it in so long. As they made their way through Magnolia they saw that the people had already been on edge a little as if someone scary had gone by them. When they arrived at the main doors of Fairy Tail, Natsu gulped and nervously said to Happy "Are you ready?" "As ready as we can ever be." With that said they slowly opened the doors to Fairy Tail.

Inside the guild of Fairy Tail Erza had just finished chewing the guild out for the lack of discipline and all the trouble they had been causing. Erza sighed and went over to the bar and asked Mira for a drink. "Here you go Erza. Would you like a slice of strawberry cheesecake as well?"

"Yes please." The red headed magic user replied. She started to drink her juice as Mira was getting her the slice of cake. "I wonder when he'll be back." She muttered under her breath but not quietly enough for Mira not to hear.

"Don't worry Erza he'll be back at some point, we shouldn't worry he is a strong wizard"

"I know but it's been two and half years since he left." Erza said quietly. She wasn't sure why she was so worried, she new Natsu could handle himself in a fight.

"Hey Mira do you know where Gray is? I need to ask him for something."

Gray who wasn't far off to the side heard this and yelled to her "I'm over here Erza, what ya need me for." "Well there's some troubling news I heard while I had been out on my last job. I heard that a Dark Guild had become active and I want to take them out before anything bad happens. Normally I would ask the master for his advice on what to do but he's at the meeting with all the other Guild Masters for the next few days and I don't want to take any chances."

The guild was shocked; they couldn't believe that Erza had just asked for help. "Yeah sure I can help I got nothing going on at the moment." Gray said. "Thank you Gray that makes this much easier. Though I wish Natsu was back since he is another powerful wizard here." She said the last part in a whisper though. "We'll leave for the train in a few hours so prepare your self."

As Gray turned to go get back he stopped dumbstruck at whom he saw at the doorway. Erza noticed Gray stopping and asked what was wrong. "Na-Natsu?" Gray stuttered. Erza couldn't believe her ears; she turned towards the door and stared in disbelief. "Hey guys long time no see." "Aye sir." Happy chirped. The entire guild was silent at seeing the man who had disappeared so suddenly two and half years ago. Before anyone had time to say anything to Natsu he was tackled to the ground by Erza who was beating on him yelling "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN. YOU DISAPPEAR FOR OVER TWO YEARS AND JUST LIKE THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK INTO THE GUILD AND JUST SAY HELLO." She fumed at Natsu (**A/N: there will be swearing in here so sorry if that doesn't appeal to you but it seems more fitting to me.)**

Natsu just sat there and let her beat at him; he could have easily dodged her but he knew she needed this as to that one of her friends just disappeared without saying anything. "Sorry Erza me and Happy had gone on a trip to train so we could become stronger, I know I should have told you all where I was going but I didn't want to be stopped by you it was something I felt that had to be done." After saying that Erza just slapped him across the face leaving a red hand imprint on his left cheek.

"You think that is any kind of excuse to just disappear with a letter saying you would return sometime?"

"No and I don't honestly expect to be forgiven easily." Then Natsu noticed that Erza was straddling him and immediately started to go very red. Erza noticed their position and stood back up. Even though she was still very mad, no scratch that she was livid with Natsu, but she said softly "I missed you though, I'm glad you are back."

"I missed you too and everyone else here too. Yes even ice queen over there."

Gray had a tick mark on his forehead, "What was that Flame head?" Gray yelled at Natsu and just like that it was as if Natsu was ever gone because he and Gray started fighting which turned into a guild wide brawl. "EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING ALREADY." Erza yelled at the entire guild throwing one punch and seemingly hitting the entire guild. "Natsu since you are back we have a serious matter to discuss that I already spoke to Gray about."

"Oh and what would that be?" Natsu asked curiously. "There is a dark guild that became active a few weeks ago and I aim to stop them before anything bad happens." Erza told him.

"Wait is the guild name by chance Eisenwald?" Natsu asked with his trade mark grin. "Yes how did you know?" Erza asked completely surprised.

"Heheheheh, I already took them all out last week, they tried hijacking the train I was on." Natsu said with a smirk.

The guild was shocked at three things with that one statement: One: Natsu already knew about the guild. Two: He was on a train and seemed to not be sick if he was able to fight them. Three: Natsu had the power to take out entire dark guild on his own. After hearing that announcement from Natsu the guild was completely silent. Macao was the first to break the silence "Natsu how were you able to do anything on the train? What about your motion sickness?" "Oh I got over it during my training, well most of it. I still feel a little sick when I am on a train but that's mainly just a massive headache but if I have something to concentrate on I will feel fine." Natsu replied with a huge grin on his face.

Then Elfman asked "But how were you strong enough to take them all on?" "Oh that's the easy part. From the last time you guys saw me I'm easily ten times stronger then I used to be." Natsu said with that ever present grin on his face, which was just getting bigger. "Now that is a MAN right there." Elfman roared.

"Hehe thanks." Natsu said with another smirk. "Aye sir!" Happy said. Erza was surprised to say the least at Natsu's statement. "Well I am impressed that you thwarted their plans Natsu." Erza said. "Thanks Erza. Oh and Gray the score is now Natsu one Gray zero." " What the hell are you talking about dragon dung." "Hehe I got over my motion sickness mostly and you I see are still stripping." "What?" Gray asked confused when Cana yelled "Gray your clothes." Gray looked down and started freaking out "Gah where did my clothes go and when did I take them off?" Natsu just laughed at Gray's antics.

Then Natsu noticed a blonde by the bar that he's never seen before. He walked over to her and said "Hey I'm Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel. Are you new to the guild?" "Yes my name is Lucy." Lucy replied with a smile. "It's nice to meet you." "Likewise" Natsu said.

"Well guys me and Happy are beat so were gonna head to our place and get some sleep. We'll come by in the morning to get a job if your interested Lucy, unless your already planning something or got a team already." "Oh no I don't have any plans or on a team yet so I'm happy to join." "Great then." Natsu said. "Hey Erza you want to join too?" Natsu asked while blushing slightly. "That sounds good to me." Erza replied smiling. "I guess you can come with us too Popsicle." "Whatever pixie." Gray responded. With that Natsu and happy left to return to their home out in the forest.


	2. Choosing the job

**Alright so this is my 2****nd**** chapter of A Fairy Tail read and review please.**

Natsu and Happy left their house in the forest at 6:30 in the morning to do some training which consisted of mainly running and push ups with Happy sitting on Natsu's back telling him to go faster. After a good hour or so of exercising Natsu and Happy left for the guild to see if everyone else was there. When they arrived at the guild they saw that only Mirajane was the only at the guild. She was currently sitting behind the bar just waiting for someone to show up.

"Morning Mira, how ya doing." Natsu called out to her.

"Oh good morning Natsu and Happy and I'm fine thank you for asking. Also welcome back to the guild it's good to see you back." Mirajane replied sweetly to Natsu.

"Yeah it's great to be back amongst all my nakama. Isn't that right Happy?" "Aye sir!" the cat responded while chewing on some fish which he seemingly pulled out of no where. Then Happy decided it was time to tease Natsu about yesterday.

"So Natsu you looked pretty happy when you had Erza sitting on your waist." As Natsu heard this he immediately turned more red then Erza's hair. "Shut up you damn neko."

When Mira heard this she got a mischievous smile on her face and went along with Happy. "Oh so are you hiding something from us Natsu?" She said with a devilish grin. "What? No of course not." Natsu replied frantically waving his hands in front of him while getting even redder. "Oh I do believe you are hiding something from us Natsu, don't you agree Happy?" Mira said with a smirk. "He most certainly is." Happy said with a cocky grin.

"No sense in hiding it from us Natsu, your face is giving you away. You love her don't you? "Alright fine you got me I do just don't say it too loud she might hear you and I don't want to be punched to the other side of Fiore."

"Hear what Natsu?" Erza said from behind him causing Natsu to jump into the air. Sure he may be stronger then most people but that doesn't mean he can't get scared.

"Oh hi Erza and nothing don't worry about it." Natsu said with his face redder then a tomato. "He liiiikkkeeees you." Happy said laughingly, but Erza didn't think anything of it coming from the cat.

"So Natsu any idea when Gray and Lucy will get here?" Erza asked. "No idea, but it shouldn't be too long from now it's already 8:30." Natsu replied.

Erza turned to Mira and asked "Is there anything for breakfast yet?" "Yes we have some food made would you each like a plate?" When they all responded with a yes Mira went to fixing up their plates. Erza turned to Natsu and asked "So what were you guys talking about before I arrived at the guild?" Natsu turned beet red again and just mumbled it wasn't anything important while looking at his feet. "If you say so Natsu"

A few minutes later Mira returned with their plates of food consisting of eggs, pancakes and bacon. As she was serving them Gray and Lucy walked into the guild along with some other members coming in behind them. When everyone walked into the guild they all could smell the food and immediately bombed rushed the bar trying to get a plate of food before it ran out.

Using all the confusion at the bar as a distraction Erza grabbed Natsu by his scarf and dragged him away to talk. She really wanted to know what they were talking about before she got there and if she had to beat him to find out she would, albeit lightly so she doesn't hurt him…too much at least. She was still mad at him for disappearing for two and a half years; who wouldn't be? "Natsu what were you talking about earlier, it's driving me crazy I want to know now." "It wasn't anything important Erza I swear." Wrong answer, Erza just whacked him on the back of the head in a Gibbs like manor (think NCIS). "Just tell me already Natsu." "I'm sorry Erza it's not something I want to talk about right now, please respect that for me." Natsu was practically begging her. "Alright Natsu I'll let it rest for now." Natsu sighed in relief; he really didn't want to bring up his feelings with her just yet. If he tells her how he feels, he feels he'll get punched and beat within an inch of his life.

"Thanks Erza its means a lot to me." Natsu said with a slight blush. "It's alright for now but I do intend to find out at some point but I'll respect your wish for now." Erza said with a small frown.

"Gray! Lucy! Come over here so we can talk about the job we all will go on." "Do I really have to go on the job with flame breath over there Erza?" Gray said sullenly. "Yes Gray we are part of the same team after all."

"Believe me stripper I'd much rather you not come along since your damn ann-" Natsu was cut off by the glare he received from Erza and just sat down quietly. "Now then what kind of job are you all interested in doing?" "Hopefully nothing too hard." The celestial wizard said worriedly. "Don't worry we won't do anything to difficult since your new to the guild."

Lucy sighed in relief; she didn't think she could handle a tough job right away. "Though I will need a job that has a high amount of pay because of my rent." Lucy's house she was renting cost her 70,000 jewels per month.

Natsu got up and looked at the request board and after a few minutes of browsing he saw a job offering 250,000 jewels for taking care of some bandits that took over a mine at some mining village in the country side. "Hey guys how about we do this one, it says we have to take out some bandits that are occupying a mine at a mining village and it pays well."

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Gray?" "Well for 250,000 jewels I don't see why the hell not." "Hehe you sure you can handle this you little wussy." Natsu said while taunting Gray.

"What was that you shit stain?" (Oh harsh) Gray shot back at Natsu. Natsu and Gray ended up going back and forth and failed to notice the killing intent coming from Erza. They also failed to notice her walking up to them while they grappled with each other. As Erza got up to them she simply hit both of them on the head with her elbow.

"Would you two get focused already? We have to start heading out to the train station if we're to make good time on this job. Everyone meet there in an hour." Erza said in a commanding tone. Natsu and Gray both jumped into action running back to their respective homes, while Lucy just watched them in confusion at their actions around Erza.

As Gray is running to his house he yells to Natsu "I'll beat you to the train station slow ass." Natsu shot back to Gray "Not on your life ice queen."

Lucy was the first to arrive at the train station since she only packed a small bag (surprisingly) and since she was the first one she decided to find a bench to sit at to wait. A few minutes after she sits down she see's Natsu and Gray running neck and neck towards the train station each trying to get to the train station before the other. They both run into the train station and immediately start arguing about who won the race. Lucy just sighed and yelled "Would you two knock it off before Erza see's you fighting like idiots again.

"Oh it's already too late for that I'm afraid." Came the cold voice of a pissed off Erza…and a pissed of Erza is never a good thing. Both Natsu and Gray started paling at the sight of Erza. Well Natsu was blushing again since Erza was looking at him again, he couldn't help his feelings even if she was mad at him his heart fluttered every time she looked at him.

Erza walked up to them and cracked their heads together to get the too stop fighting. Happy just sighed at their stupidity and started munching on a fish that he pulled out of no where…again. "Alright everyone lets get on to the train." Erza commanded. As Lucy turned to get on the train she saw just how much Erza was bringing with her; it looked as if she was walking around with a mountain made of luggage.

"Um Erza what all do you have in all your luggage?" Lucy asked curiously. "Oh it's just my armor that I don't carry in my pocket dimension." Erza replied. "What kind of magic do you use Erza?" Lucy asked as they were boarding the train. "Erza's magic is really pretty; it makes enemies' bleed a lot." Happy chirped. "Well I wouldn't personally call that pretty in my opinion." Lucy said a little creeped out by Happy.

"I personally think Gray's magic is prettier than my own Lucy. As to the answer of your question Lucy I use requip magic." "What kind of magic do you use Gray?" Lucy asked happy that she was able to get to know the team she joined better. "I use Ice Make magic" Gray then proceeded to show her by making a ice sculptor of the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Oh wow that is so pretty." Lucy said as she saw the symbol floating above his hand. "What about you Natsu?" "I'd rather not talk too much right now; I don't get as sick on these infernal trains but I still get massive headaches." Natsu said while holding the side of his head.

"Natsu come over and sit by me." Erza said. Natsu did so while blushing slightly and sat next to her. Erza proceeded to punching him in the stomach so he collapsed on to her lap groaning.

"Erza please don't do that. I can understand why you did but I'm a lot harder to knock out then you would think now. Though me lying down on your lap does somewhat help the headache lessen." "Alright Natsu, next time I won't hit you."

"N-n-next time? Natsu stuttered while blushing furiously. "Yes I'll let you do this if it helps you lessen the pain." Erza said while also slightly blushing. 'Huh why am I blushing about this?' Erza thought. As Natsu started dozing off Erza subconsciously started to rub his hair and soon enough Natsu was fast asleep on her lap. Erza looked down at the pinkette and smiled lightly as Natsu slept the train ride away. Both Gray and Lucy watched this exchange silently both smirking from realizing they both had a crush on each other even though Erza had yet to realize what she was feeling for him.

**So that was my 2nd chapter please leave any suggestions as to how I can improve my writing skills and I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Until Next time. Also I might start leaving chapter sneak peaks depending if anyone wants me to or not. Just leave it in a review if you want me to.**


	3. The truth of the job

**Alright so here is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy it. Read and Review please.**

**Chapter 3**

Natsu woke up about 10 minutes before they were at the stop near the village. Though he woke up he tried to show that he wasn't awake yet because he felt really happy to be in Erza's lap. A few minutes after he wakes up he feels Erza lightly shaking him and says "Come on Natsu it's time to get up." "But I don't want to, you're too comfy." Natsu replied with out really paying attention to what he said. When Erza heard that saying that she was red in the face was a severe understatement. Next think Natsu new is that he was flying into the opposite side of the compartment with his head going through the wood and scaring the people in the next compartment shitless.

"You idiot." Erza mumbled still very red. "You don't say stuff like that to a girl, thankfully Gray and Lucy already got up to wait at the train doors." But Natsu didn't hear her considering he was stuck in the wall. When Erza noticed this she just yanked him out hard and told him to get ready.

"Oh by the way Erza when we get back to Magnolia, I want to fight you just like old times." Natsu said with a grin. "Alright Natsu, if you think you can handle yourself this time considering last time I had you down with a single hit." "Oh don't worry about me; I know I can handle myself just fine now." Natsu said while smirking.

When they arrived at the village Gray asked "Where are we supposed to meet the client at?" "We're supposed to meet the client at town hall, must be the mayor who put up the request at Fairy Tail." Erza replied. "Well come on guys lets get going. I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW." Natsu roared out while breathing a hefty stream of fire. 'Guess he uses fire magic.' Lucy thought to herself.

A few minutes later they arrived at the town hall and started to head in to find out more about the mission. The town hall wasn't a small building but not very large either. It was one story made from a dark colored wood and looked as if it was on its last legs from all the holes on the roof. Erza called out "Is the mayor here?" "Yes, I'll be right with you." The reply back came from a side room that looked to be a library.

"Ah yes you must be the mages from Fairy Tail that I was told were arriving."

"That we are sir." Erza said. "I am Erza Scarlet, this is Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia, and Natsu Dragneel." She continued while pointing them out. After the introductions were made Natsu asked "So what do we need to know about the job?"

"Ah yes about that; we have currently upped the reward to 500,000 jewels because something bad has happened." "Wait what happened?" Lucy asked concerned. "The bandits have started taking hostages and now our women in the village can't even go out alone at this point. The bandits are starting to rape them even in broad day light." As he said that there was a loud crunching noise and everyone looked at Natsu to see the chair he was sitting on had its arm broken from him squeezing it; Gray's chair was no different. They were both furious at what they just heard.

Not waiting for another word to be said Natsu immediately left and said "I'm going to fucking slaughter them all." No one had ever seen Natsu so pissed and since he left Happy behind Erza asked him what was that about. "When we were out training for those two years Natsu found a little girl that had been raped and beat to death. The ones that were responsible were killed. Natsu had actually killed the two of them."

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and the mayor were all mortified by what Happy said. Erza was the first to react and said "We need to get to him now; I don't want him to go killing anyone…that's just not like him." She said it really softly she was actually scared as to how her friend was feeling. The other two agreed and they set out after Natsu.

Natsu had just arrived to the outside of the mine when he saw two bandits dragging a young boy into the mine to work for them. Natsu was furious; he immediately lashed out at the two bandits knocking them unconscious in a matter of seconds. He turned to the boy and said "Get back to your home where your safe." And walked into the mine and was consumed by the darkness. The boy just stared after him and then followed Natsu's order.

Erza, Gray, and Lucy arrived to the mine just 3 minutes after Natsu had saved the boy. They saw the unconscious bandits and went after Natsu fearing he was going to go berserk on them. They were mainly afraid that he would cause the mine to collapse on him if he did something to destructive. "Lets go guys we need to help Natsu." Erza said sternly.

When they saw the inside of the mine they were surprised to see everyone at the front all unconscious and were thankful nothing bad happened yet. Erza requiped her sword and started going after Natsu again while Lucy summoned out Taurus who started hitting on her right away. "Shut up you damn cow and just help us with any bandits you see that our teammate might have missed." "Alright miss Lucy." The spirit responded.

As they went around the corner they saw Natsu fighting a magic swordsman who had a very large broadsword. Erza rushed at him to tackle him down, and as she did that Gray froze him solid. "About damn time you guys showed up." Natsu said with a grin. "Shut up Natsu we were worried about what you might do to the bandits because of what Happy told us that happened when you were training." Erza said and also slapped him lightly. "Don't just run off like that next time." "Sorry about that guys, I just didn't want anything bad to happen. Also nothing to worry about I wasn't going to kill these guys…last time I had just lost control of my temper." Natsu shuddered at the memory. "I don't want to do that again, it wasn't a very good experience."

As he finished talking someone had thrown a fireball at Natsu who just turned around and laughed. "Sorry pal that won't work on me." Then Natsu proceeded to kneeing the guy in the sternum with his knee on fire. Lucy was amazed at what she saw; she just watched Natsu take a fireball like it was nothing and attacked the wizard with his knee on fire.

The group continued deeper into the mine and heard more of the bandits up ahead. Gray took charge here and yelled out "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" sending a bunch of ice lances flying towards them and knocking them all out.

Then from the darkness ahead they heard "Hehe well isn't this a surprise." Natsu thought 'Wait I know that voice why do I recognize it?' "Well well well what do we have hear. Why isn't the mage who stopped us from our plan back last week, well all you did was delay it because now we have what we needed." Then Natsu new why he recognized the voice.

"I knew I recognized your voice, Erigor," "Wait Natsu you know who is behind these attacks?" Erza asked surprised. "Yeah he is the leader of the dark guild you were worried about. I don't know what they are after this time though."

Erigor just laughed and said "Well it's too late to stop us now boy we already have what we want; Lullaby. Lucy gasped recognizing the name and said "Guys we have to be careful now, Lullaby is death magic, just hearing a single not will have your soul taken away."

"Quite right you are missy, although only partly. But if you'll excuse me I have plans with this flute and you're in my way." With that said Erigor just flew on right past them before they had a chance to react. When Erigor went by them he yelled "I'll give the guild masters your regards before they all die." He was laughing like a man possessed.

"Don't tell me he is heading to the meeting hall for the masters." Gray said horrified. "We have to catch him immediately before any harm befalls the guild masters." Erza said. "Just what did he mean though that Lucy was only partly right about Lullaby, do you know Lucy?" "No sorry I just know that its death magic."

"I know what he was talking about." Gray said with a hard look. "Lullaby is a demon created by _Zeref_." "Oh no…" Lucy said with her hand over her mouth. "WE NEED TO GO NOW THEN." Erza yelled. "We can take a magic mobile to get to the masters faster that way…wait where is Natsu? And Happy for that matter?" They looked around only too see that they were both gone and no where in sight.

Erigor clutched on to Lullaby tightly and thought to himself 'I finally have it so I can now prove my power is absolute.' He failed to notice though a certain flying cat coming at him at high speed with Natsu hanging down below him. "HEY ERIGOR." Natsu yelled in anger. Erigor turned around in time to get tackled by Natsu, which ended with both of them falling down to train tracks they had been flying over.

"What? How did you catch up to me so fast?" Erigor didn't know what to think he was sure no one could catch up to him. "Doesn't matter though, I'll just kill you this time, I will not be taken by surprise again." He thought back to when they tried taking the train Natsu had been on and he took them all out with his fire magic. Well them and the train.

"Thanks for your help little buddy, you can go ahead and rest now I'll take care of Erigor." Natsu said to Happy who looked like he was on the verge of collapsing. "You doubled your max speed just to get us here in time. You did well so rest." Natsu then turned to Erigor and said "Well lets go off from where we left off last time."

"Don't get cocky boy. Last time you caught me by surprise and it won't happen again. "We'll see who the cocky one is Erigor. I'M FIRED UP NOW." Natsu yelled while igniting his fist and charging at Erigor. Erigor just put up a blast of wind to stop Natsu in his tracks and said "You won't be able to touch me little boy." There was a tick mark on Natsu's forehead and he yelled "WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE I'M FUCKING 19 YEARS OLD YOU PIECE OF SHIT.' Natsu raged at him. (**A/N: I don't think I've seen Natsu's age before so I'm just going to have as the same age as Erza.)**

Back along the train tracks Erza, Gray, and Lucy were driving in Erza's car at breakneck speeds so they can help Natsu. Gray yelled to Erza "Erza you need to slow down if you keep driving at this speed you could drain yourself dry of your magic energy. "I know but we need to get to Natsu fast to help him stop Erigor." Then she thought to herself 'I also don't want Natsu to die. I couldn't bear the thought of that happening.'

Back with Natsu and Erigor; the two were trading fierce blows back and forth. Natsu ducked Erigor's last kick and did an uppercut to Erigor's knee (that has to hurt). As Erigor was thrown off balance Natsu roundhouse kicked him across his upper back sending Erigor too the ground. "That's it boy you are getting on my nerves." Erigor started building a large amount of magic power and covered himself with his wind.

"HAHAHA you have no chance at getting to me now young fire wizard. My storm mail is impenetrable. None of your attacks will reach me." Erigor took off into the air and started sending slices of wind so fast that started cutting into the rocks whenever Natsu dodged them. Natsu leapt into the air yelling "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST." But before the attack could connect; Erigor's storm mail blew him away and Natsu went tumbling over the edge of the train tracks into the canyon below.

"NATSU!" Happy cried out as he saw him go over the edge and tried to go after him but didn't have enough magic power to form his wings.

"Damnit! What do I do now?" Natsu thought desperately for a way out of this situation before he becomes a stain on the ground far below then remembered that Macao said he could change the properties of his fire to make it do almost anything he wanted and in the end it could over come any attack he was up against. 'Well here goes nothing.' Natsu started channeling his fire into his feet and had it propel him upwards so he became a human rocket so to speak.

Atop the train tracks Erigor was laughing like crazy at Natsu's fate from falling off the edge, but didn't notice said wizard was rocketing towards him and couldn't react in time when he heard "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN" and felt Natsu slam into his stomach and coughed out some blood. "Ugh damnit boy how did you get up here again?" Erigor coughed out. "Doesn't matter how I did it. All that matters is that I take you down. "Don't think you won just yet boy. You hit me when I had storm mail down so let's see you try that again." With that said Erigor put up his storm mail once again.

Natsu leapt at Erigor again trying to punch him with another Fire Dragon's Iron fist, but was just blown away. This kept happening over and over. Nothing Natsu did could get through to Erigor. He couldn't even get within 3 feet of Erigor. Natsu was getting mad and grabbed the railings for the train tracks and started pulling on them with his entire body engulfed in fire.

"DAMNIT WHY CAN'T I HIT HIM. NOTHING I DO WORKS AT ALL, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" What Natsu didn't notice was Erigor's storm mail being blown upwards from the extreme vertical updraft Natsu's fire was causing.

'What is going on? His fire is blowing away my storm mail and it seems to be getting stronger as he gets angrier.' Happy had caught on to what was happening and yelled to Natsu "Hey Natsu you should just give up you're not good enough to beat him. You should just let Gray handle him.

Just like that Natsu's fire died out as he stared at Happy in shock. Then it returned even stronger before as he yelled "WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?" Erigor was starting to panic now because almost all of his storm mail was being blown away. 'How is this happening? These are flames of emotion, its ancient magic. Where did this boy learn how to use it?'

Before Erigor could think anymore he felt his chest get flattened inwards as Natsu once again used Fire Dragon's Swordhorn. 'It isn't possible' Erigor thought with wide eyes. 'Dragon slayers truly exist.' And with that last thought he collapsed to the ground unconscious while Natsu turned towards Happy. "So what was that you said Happy?" Natsu asked in a vicious tone. "Cat's have short term memory so I don't remember."

"Yeah right you said something like I couldn't beat him so I should leave it to Erza or something." "You have even worse memory then I do I said Gray not Erza. Though none of that matters now you still beat him." "Yeah I guess your right though I'm not sure how I managed to hit him in the end." "You're just that awesome Natsu." Happy cheered. "Yeah I guess you're right Happy." "Aye sir!"

Natsu walked over to Erigor's unconscious body and grabbed Lullaby's flute from him and said "We should wait for Erza and the others to get here before we decide what to do with this flute." "Well we won't have to wait too long, I can see them driving towards us right now." "Hey look at that your right." Natsu said as he turned in the direction Happy was looking and started to wave towards them.

When Erza, Gray, and Lucy arrived they saw Erigor's body on the ground and Erza said "So you managed to beat him after all Natsu?" "What did you ever doubt me Erza? I'm hurt." He said mocking being hurt. Erza just laughed and gave Natsu a hug. Well it's not much of a hug it's more of him getting his head slammed into really hard armor.

"H-hard." Natsu groaned in pain. As Erza let go he stood up and asked "I have Lullaby here with me what should we do with it?" Erza thought for a moment and said "We should take it to the masters and see what they think is best. Also great job Natsu I'm proud of you." Natsu just blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess he did alright for someone who has a melted brain." Gray said with a smirk." Natsu was about to make a remark but the glare from Erza the two got was enough to shut them both up instantly.

"Alright guys lets head to the masters then." Erza said. As they all got into the car they failed to notice Lullaby's three eyes glow with a purple glint as the demon inside waited.

**So that's the end of chapter 3 give me a review so I know what you guys think of my story so I know if I should bother continuing or not. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter…though don't expect my next one to be this long I try not to make them more then 2k words.**


	4. Lullaby revealed

**Alright here is chapter four, When I get the reviews asking to update soon I start working on my next chapter as soon as I see that so if you want the next chapter say so and I will start working on it. Read on and enjoy…or don't your choice nothing I can do about that. Though this is probably last one for today.**

**Chapter 4**

The ride to the meeting hall for the guild masters wasn't very long but it was long enough for a blushing Natsu to rest on Erza's lap again. Well make that a blushing Natsu and a blushing Erza. 'Why do I keep blushing around him' Erza thought to her self as they made their way to the meeting hall. The ride was also surprisingly quiet, they all were thinking on what they had to do about Lullaby.

"Hey Erza," Gray called out to her, "What do you think the masters will say to do with Lullaby?" "I honestly don't know but probably along the lines of either sealing it or destroying it." "Yeah that's what I was thinking they would say, what about you Lucy? What do you think they will have us do?" The blonde replied "I really have no clue." "Well what ever it is I hope nothing bad happens.

After this conversation the ride went back to being silent. Erza was still thinking about why she was blushing all the time; it's not something she's used to doing. Lucy was thinking about how the rest of her guild life will be if this was her first job. Gray was thinking about the other demon from Zeref that terrorized his life when he was a kid. 'I hope this isn't anything like him' Gray thought to himself.

When they got into the meeting hall Erza said "Natsu, Gray…do your best to behave so I don't have to punt you to the other side of Fiore and back again. "Aye sir!" they squeaked. "Though I'm pretty sure I won't have to punt Natsu…that's gonna be taken care of in about 5 seconds." "Wait what?" Natsu said but that's all he could say because as soon as they rounded the corner a giant hand smashed Natsu through the roof and he flew into the air before falling down into the same hand that shot him into the air.

"**BOY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST TWO AND HALF YEARS"** Master Makarov roared at Natsu while squeezing him. Natsu felt like his bones were being crushed as if he was fighting against Gildarts the crash magic user. "Hehe sorry master but me and Happy had gone for a training trip. Sorry it took so long, but could you not squeeze so hard, I already had to go through all this with Erza and I'm still sore from taking out a dark guild single handedly."

"Well no matter it's good to have you back boy and you say you took a dark guild down single handedly? Makarov questioned. "Yeah but then we had to deal with some bandits and the leader again which brings us to why were here." At that being said all the masters were focused on Natsu to see what brought them there. "I'm just going to say this now…this is no trivial matter." Natsu said with a seriousness that Makarov has never seen before.

"Alright boy I can see you're serious what is this about." "Thanks gramps, but this is about Lullaby." Whatever the masters were expecting it definitely wasn't something like that. "So you're saying the dark guild has Lullaby?" Makarov asked with all anger set aside and was replaced with nothing but seriousness. "Correction they had Lullaby. We now have it; I took it from the leader once I knocked him out. We want to know what you guys think is the best course of action." Master Makarov was even more surprised by his young guild member.

"Well it would be best to destroy it or seal it so no harm can come from it." "That's what Erza and I thought." Gray said from the side. "So how do we go about to destr-" Gray was cut off as a blinding purple light coming from the flute Natsu had. "Oh fuck us." Natsu said as a huge magic circle appeared over the meeting hall and Lullaby appeared behind the meeting hall. Everyone rushed outside to see what happened and they saw a massive demon standing there.

"Natsu, Gray get everyone to safety right now!" Erza commanded as she requiped to her Heavens Wheel Armor and charged for Lullaby but was cut off by a wall of fire. "Erza you stay back this time I'll handle Lullaby. I want to test my strength against it." Natsu claimed with a devilish smirk. "What are you crazy?" Erza asked in surprise. "Yes I am." Natsu replied laughing. Natsu walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and said "Please allow me to do this." "Very well but be careful." With that said Erza requiped back to her plain Heart Kreuz Armor and moved back with the masters.

While this exchange was going on Lullaby was dealing with the Rune Knight army that was challenging it. Lullaby sent a single blast magic energy at the mountain next to the army to scare them off. "Now that they're out of the way I can have my feast of wizard souls…they taste so much better. "Oh yeah" Natsu called "You won't get the chance too do it." Lullaby turned towards Natsu and shot another blast directly at him this time instead of trying to scare like he did to the army. The blast impacted right in front of Natsu who didn't even flinch.

"Is that all you got ya great big oaf of a demon?" Natsu challenged. "Why you little brat." Lullaby threw a massive fist at Natsu who just jumped out of the way igniting his own fists and jumped towards Lullaby yelling "Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" and hitting Lullaby right in between the eyes knocking the demon down.

"Really now? I thought you were supposed to be some bad ass demon but you're just weak." Lullaby was angry at this point and lashed out towards the masters but before the blast made an impact Gray yelled out "ICE MAKE: SHIELD" and put a barrier up just before the blast hit. "Oh wow that boy's make magic is amazing." One of the masters called out. After the smoke cleared there was a fire raging through the woods but all Natsu saw was a giant buffet of fire. He started sucking all the fire towards him and consumed it all. "What are you? You're a monster!" Lullaby yelled at Natsu. "Well your not one to talk you bloody demon."

"I got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out now." Natsu sucked in a deep breath and exhaled yelling "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" engulfing Lullaby in flame. "Wow, what kind of wizard is Natsu?" Lucy asked in awe at what she was witnessing. "Natsu is a Fire Dragon slayer." Happy told her. "Igneel was the one who taught him it. He was Natsu's foster father so to speak." "What do you mean by that Happy?" Lucy asked curiously. "Igneel is a fire dragon." At hearing that Lucy fainted.

When they were done talking the flames had finally died out and Lullaby was getting back up with several holes burned into him from all the fire. "That's it I'm just going to kill you all here and now! One note is all it will take for my magic to give me your souls. Lullaby sucked in and all the plant life started dying around them and then Lullaby clapped his hands together and declared "IT IS TIME TO DIE MORTALS" and let loose his song…or at least he would have if it weren't for all the holes Natsu's fire caused on his body. All that was let out was a breeze of sound.

"What is this where is my beautiful magic? Why aren't you all dying?" "It must be from all those holes Natsu caused." Erza said and the group agreed. Natsu spoke up to the demon again "Alright you demon its time to end this." Natsu started a fire in both hands and combined them together yelling 'FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" and threw the massive fireball at Lullaby. Lullaby couldn't do anything to stop the fireball and when it impacted there was a mighty explosion causing everyone to fall down. After the attack there was nothing but smoke everywhere; no sign of Lullaby at all.

"Well done my boy." Makarov called out to Natsu. "You made dealing with a demon created by Zeref easy. You truly are something now boy." Natsu just smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. "Good job torch head." Gray said to Natsu. "You know it popsicle. I got the moves." Natsu said while laughing.

Erza walked over to Natsu and gave him a stern look. After looking him over she said "Now I'm looking forward to our fight when we get back to the guild, you certainly have grown. "Well I intend to win it though so don't be too disappointed when I beat you." Natsu said with a cocky grin. In response Erza just hit him on top of the head again. "We'll see who beats who dragon boy." Erza said in a challenging tone.

"I'm not sure what happened with Lullaby but I think we owe Natsu a thank you for taking him out." One of the guild masters called out. "But still…YOU GOT CARRIED AWAY NATSU." All of the guild masters screamed at him. "What are you talking about?" Natsu asked curiously and saw that Makarov, Gray, Happy, and Erza were all pale (Lucy is still passed out). Natsu turned around to look at what they were looking at and went white. Where the meeting hall stood was nothing but a crater around 70feet wide and almost 100feet deep.

Self preservation instincts kicked and Natsu ran for it with Makarov, Gray, Erza, and the other guild masters chasing him to clobber him to bits.

**And that's the end of chapter four, sorry if it wasn't that good I'm writing these after only 3 hours of sleep and I'm tired its hard to concentrate on the chapters. Review to tell me what you think and if you want more just let me know. If you have any pairings you would like to see along with Natsu and Erza simply say in a review and I will consider it. Until next time.**


	5. The Fight!

**Alright looks like I am putting chapter 5 up sooner then I planned. Being home alone and nothing to do makes me want to write more. Read and review please, I'm debating if I should stop after this one or not, I don't know if people are really enjoying this and don't want to waste time….then again I got time to waste so fuck it.**

**Chapter 5**

Fairy Tail was very lively today considering they all had Natsu back, and they get to watch Erza clobber him again. People were placing bets on who would win the fight. So far no one bet on Natsu but Happy who was having doubts. The only person from Team Natsu was Lucy; Gray figured she forgot so he decided to go get her. "Hey Natsu, don't start the fight till I get back I'm going to get Lucy. I don't want to miss you getting your ass kicked again." "Yeah whatever frostbite." Natsu yelled back to the retreating figure.

A few minutes later Gray arrived at Lucy's house and knocked. After a few minutes he just walked in sense she wasn't answering. He sat at her table with his feet on top of the table and waited. A few minutes later Lucy walked out of the shower and saw Gray sitting at her table…in only his boxers. "GRAY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT WITH ONLY YOUR BOXERS ON!" Lucy screamed at him. "You can't just strip in other people's homes." "Correction I already stripped before coming here." Gray replied casually. Lucy threw a heavy book at him yelling to get out.

"Geese you don't have to throw something at me, I just came to get you for the big event thinking you had forgotten." Gray said as he rubbed his nose where the book hit him. "Wait what event?" Lucy asked. "See I knew you had forgotten. It's the fight between Natsu and Erza." "Wait they were serious about that?" Lucy asked surprised. "Of course, why wouldn't they have been?" "Oh never mind. Fine let's go." Lucy said with an annoyed look.

Gray and Lucy left for the guild to see a crowd outside of the guild. Wondering what it was for they headed for it. Turns out Natsu and Erza were getting prepared for the fight sooner then they had thought. "Hey flame brain; I thought I said to wait before the fight?" "Well technically we haven't started fighting yet. We were just getting prepared for it." Natsu said with an annoyed look.

"Alright Erza you ready for this?" Natsu challenged. "You better believe it Natsu." Erza replied in a challenging tone. Master Makarov walked up in between them and signaled for them to begin."

Natsu ignited his fists and took an offensive stance, while Erza requiped to her Flame Empress Armor. "Oh that's going to halve Natsu's fire power." Macao observed. "Flame Empress Armor huh? Just as well then; now I don't have to hold anything back to beat you." Natsu charged at Erza swinging a left hook at her side but Erza just blocked the punch with the hilt of her sword. She then swung her sword in an Arc and sent a blast of fire towards Natsu who just devoured it all.

"Figures you would be able to do that." Erza sighed. Natsu roared "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" and sent a burst of fire at Erza who just leapt out of the way which caused the spectators behind her to jump away in fright as the fire almost hit them instead. "Wow they really are going at it." Loke observed from the side lines while pushing his glasses up.

Erza charged at Natsu taking advantaged of Natsu having to recover from the magic attack. She swung the sword in an upwards slash but something happened no one saw coming; Natsu was holding the sword in his bare hands. "Hehe that was quite a swing Erza, but it isn't going to be enough." And as Natsu said that he squeezed the sword as hard as he could; snapping it in two. Everyone stared in utter and complete shock. Natsu had just snapped the Titania's sword in half with his bare hands. Taking advantage Natsu hit Erza in the chest with a Fire Dragon Swordhorn, knocking her to the ground.

"I told you Erza I'm stronger then before, you need to take me seriously. Treat me as the enemy for now." Natsu said tauntingly. Erza stood back up coughing slightly from the impact and looked down at her armor. She couldn't believer her eyes her armor was cracking up and down the middle.

"Looks like I will have to do that Natsu." She said grudgingly. "I guess I'll have to use a stronger armor and weapon. With that said Erza requiped to her Purgatory Armor and bring out her giant mace with it. Erza now had a demonic look to her with her armor. It was pitch black and her mace was easily bigger then Natsu with spikes running along one end of it. Natsu could only grin as he saw she was getting very serious now.

They charged each other at the same time with Natsu taking the first offensive attack now. He kneed her in the leg to make her loose balance then pivoted swinging his other leg in for a round house kick to her head. Erza managed to block the second attack and kicked out her self hitting Natsu in the stomach and throwing him backwards. Natsu skidded across the ground about 10 feet before he stopped. He slowly got up coughing a little blood up. 'Damn I think she broke or at least cracked one of my ribs.'

Natsu new if he didn't step up his game Erza would annihilate him in seconds. 'Guess I'll have to use that move.' He thought grimly. This attack he was going to use was a double edged sword in a sense; while his attack did a massive amount of damage to his enemy, it also came with a cost depending on how much power he used it shortened his lifespan with it closer to 100% power but below 50% it just tore his body apart. "Alright Erza I'm going for the win right now." Natsu got into a crouched position and thought 'This is really gonna hurt.' 'I think 30% should do just fine and I'll still be able to function afterwards.'

Natsu charged at Erza yelling "FIRE DRAGON DOUBLE-EDGE TAKEDOWN" and slammed into her chest before Erza could even react. She was thrown back 50 feet with her chest piece shattering. When she stopped moving she couldn't even sit up from the pain just as Natsu was having trouble moving. The attack tore his shoulder and lower backs muscles. After a minute or so Erza stood up and shakily said "That was a fearsome attack Natsu. I'm having trouble moving from that." She admitted.

The guild was in shock. Natsu had just visibly damaged Erza, something they thought not even possible. Erza was covered in bruises along her arm and neck while Natsu was scratched up heavily. "Well Natsu you want me to fight seriously so I'm going to end this now." Erza proclaimed. She requiped to her Armadura Fairy armor; the strongest armor she had. She now had twin swords out with her new armor. "You should be honored Natsu, I've never had to go beyond my Purgatory armor before to beat an enemy."

Natsu was getting worried, he didn't think she would still be standing and he can't use that attack again without fear of crippling himself in some manner. Erza charged at Natsu with a battle cry and slashed him across the chest with both sword, but not before Natsu had thrown a flaming elbow to her chest. Both were knocked to the ground gasping for air (Erza hit him with the dual sides of the swords so she didn't kill him). Makarov figured it was time to step in and called out "This match is over. It is a draw stay or weapons." That last part wasn't even necessary because neither could nor even felt like standing up.

"Alright Gray and Lucy take them to the infirmary so they can get checked out." Makarov said with a sigh. His brats just didn't know how to hold back. Gray and Lucy carried Natsu and Erza to the infirmary thinking that was a fierce fight.

**Time skip 3 days:**

Erza woke up in a hospital bed feeling refreshed and not sore at all. She figured Porlyusica had given her and Natsu some kind of elixir to help heal while they rested. She looked over to the bed on her left and saw Natsu still sleeping. 'What an incredible man. He was able keep up with my power and even break two of my suits of armor.' She was nothing less then amazed as too how powerful he had become. She started to blush while watching Natsu sleep. 'He looks so cute while he's sleeping.' She smiled at the thought.

About 10 minutes later Natsu woke up and saw Erza sitting up on her bed and asked "How ya feeling over there Erza?" She jumped slightly not realizing he had woken up. "Oh I feel much better now. How about yourself Natsu? You did take quite the beating." "Well I'm going to be hurting for a little while. That attack I used to break your armor also hurts me when I use it." He purposely left out the other side effect if he used too much power. He didn't want to freak her out too much.

"You idiot! If it hurts you then why the hell did you use it?" Erza was furious with him now. "What would happen if you did that when you were too weak?" Natsu just looked away guiltily thinking she was right. It was only a sparring match. "But still Natsu," she said softly "I am very impressed with out much you improved from all your training." Natsu blushed at her comment. "Thank you Erza. I wanted to become stronger so I could protect my nakama." 'And so I could protect you when needed.' He thought.

Erza simply smiled at his statement and walked over to him. "Well you'll do a damn fine job of it now Natsu." With that said she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead before walking away. Both teenagers were blushing furiously. Natsu because he was kissed on the forehead by the girl he loves and Erza because she couldn't believe she did that.

'Maybe I do have a chance to be with her. Maybe I am good enough.' Natsu thought before lying back down while feeling the spot where she kissed him.

**Alright so there is chapter 5. Let me know what you guys thought of the figh**t** scene that was probably the most detail I put into a fight. Review what you thought and if there's anything you might want to happen in future chapters don't be afraid to speak out I will consider any possible ideas you guys have. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. Review if you do want it continued.**


	6. Natsu and Erza talk

**Alright time for chapter 6. Read on and enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

The next day at the guild everyone was talking about the fight with Natsu and Erza, they couldn't believe how powerful Natsu had become. Master Makarov was observing Natsu from the bar while he answered his friends question about the fight. 'I just don't understand how he became so much stronger in such a short time. Who or what did he run into to make him stronger?' Makarov thought. He couldn't believe his eyes when Natsu fought Erza.

"Natsu was something else wasn't he master?" Mirajane asked from behind the bar. "That he was. Too think that he some how caught up to the level of an S class mage just like that." 'I wonder if I should promote him. He is obviously stronger then most of the other guild members.' After he thought that, Makarov started feeling drowsy. "Master are you alright?" Mira asked with concern. "Aye I'm fine; it's just him."

As he said that everyone around the guild started collapsing on to the ground knocked out cold. Makarov watched the doorway waiting for him to come in. Then he saw him standing there. "Mystogan." Makarov acknowledged him. Mystogan walked to the request board then stopped and turned around, disbelief in his eyes. Natsu was still awake and drinking out of a mug. "Natsu? How are you awake?" Makarov looked over and saw him still awake. 'I don't believe it.'

"Hello Mystogan nice to see you and as to why I'm still awake is that sleeping spell wasn't strong enough to affect me." Mystogan and Makarov were speechless. The master couldn't believe it because he was fighting toe to toe against Erza yesterday and ended in a draw and she was out cold with everyone else. "Natsu how are you awake if Erza isn't? You two were fighting at the same level and she's asleep." "Oh during that fight I was only using 30% of my power." Natsu said with his trade mark grin.

"Well Natsu I am impressed even further with you." Master Makarov told him. During this exchange; Mystogan just watched silently then said "Well Natsu I do believe you have grown to be quite a successful wizard." "Thanks Mystogan, that means a lot coming from someone of your statue." "Well Master, I will be taking this job. I shall return when I finished." With that said Mystogan turned around and walked out of the guild.

As soon as the doors closed everyone woke up. "Ugh damn my head hurts now." Gray complained. "You're not the only one." Elfman said to Gray. "Master that was Mystogan wasn't it?" Levy said from the table she was sitting at. "Yes it was Levy." But to the guilds shock it wasn't the master that responded but Natsu.

"Wait you weren't knocked out Natsu?" Gray asked in complete surprise. "Damn right I wasn't." Natsu said with a grin. "Bullshit I don't believe you." Gray shot back. "Gray! Behave yourself, Natsu is telling the truth I stand by as a witness." Makarov said in a powerful tone. Once again the guild was shocked by Natsu. 'Just how far has he advanced?' Erza thought to herself.

"Well guy's I'm off to town me and Happy need to buy some more food so we don't starve at home." Natsu said while laughing. He started to leave the guild when Erza called out to him, "Hold on Natsu I'll go with you, I need to talk with you." Natsu blushed at hearing Erza wanted to go with him to talk. "Alright then lets go." He said cheerfully.

When they got to the market district of Magnolia Erza asked "What all do you need to stop for?" "Oh just basic ingredients really." Natsu replied then continued to ask "What did you want to talk about?" "Let's wait till after your shopping to talk. I'd rather be in a private area." "Alright that's fine, I guess we can talk at my house if that's fine with you." "Sounds like a plan." The scarlet haired mage replied.

An hour or so later Natsu finished buying all the food he needed for him and Happy. As they were leaving the market Natsu saw a necklace in the window of a store that was shaped like a silver strawberry and was reminded of Erza. "Hey Erza go on ahead I need to make one more stop." "Alright I shall meet you at your house then." "Happy go with Erza please." "Aye Natsu don't take to long." "I'll take the bags for you Natsu so you can do what you need to do faster." "Thanks Erza, see you at the house." Happy and Erza departed for his house and Natsu went into the store.

He grabbed the necklace and bought it from the clerk. 'I hope Erza likes this. It wasn't that cheap, but I did have some left over money and it will be a nice thing to do.' He thought as he had it wrapped by the store clerk for an extra 150 jewels only. With the necklace wrapped and paid for Natsu left the store and headed to his house.

When he arrived he yelled out "Alright guys I'm back." "Welcome back Natsu." Happy chirped while waving from inside the house. "Where's Erza at Happy?" He heard her yell from the kitchen but couldn't understand what she yelled so he went to the kitchen. "Sorry Erza I couldn't understand what you yelled so could you repeat th-" Natsu started to blush furiously when he saw Erza in his kitchen in her normal clothing and an apron on. It was one of the only times he had seen her like that.

"I yelled that I was making lunch for me and you so we could talk while having lunch together." She relied with a blush of her own. "That sounds good to me." Natsu said while trying not to look her up and down so he doesn't look like a pervert. Natsu went to wait in the living room on his couch while Erza finished cooking. 'I wonder what she wants to talk about; I hope I didn't make her mad about something.' Natsu thought frantically.

About 10 minutes later Erza came out with two plates of chicken and vegetables. "Wow Erza this looks fantastic." Natsu told her as he took his plate. After they started eating Natsu asked, "So what was it that you needed to talk about?" Erza finished chewing the bite she just took and said, "In our fight, you held back didn't you?" Natsu looked away shyly and confirmed it for her. "Why did you hold back?" "That move I used to break your armor comes with multiple draw backs that can lead to my death." Erza just stared at Natsu before slapping him across the face multiple times.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR SOMETHING IF YOU'RE USING A MOVE LIKE THAT?" Erza raged at Natsu. "I'm sorry Erza that was only the second time I ever had used it. I only use it in extreme scenarios. Besides with the amount of power I put into the attack was only enough to tear some muscles." "Still, promise me you will never use something like that unless it's the final resort." "I promise you." Natsu said with his head bowed.

Natsu decided now is as good as time as any to bring up the gift. He pulled it out and said, "Here Erza, my last stop at the market was actually to get you a gift." Natsu was blushing up a storm as he said that. Erza didn't know what to think, no one had just ever given her a gift before. 'I wonder why he did that.' She took the the gift from Natsu and began to unwrap it. When she saw the strawberry necklace she was speechless but in a good way. Strawberries were here favorite kind of food and anything to deal with them. "Thank you Natsu, this means a lot to me." Erza was blushing at the thought that he actually bought her the gift.

"Erza do you still want to know what Mira, Happy, and I were all talking about that day before we set off on the job?" Erza looked up at him not expecting him to ask that. When she nodded Natsu sighed and decided better late then never, since he is a dragon slayer; like dragons Natsu can only fall in love once because they become so attached to their loved one, or also known as a mate.

"Well we were talking about how I…" Natsu didn't know how to say it. "Yes Natsu? What was it?" Erza asked curiously.

"I love you…that's what we were talking about."

**And we have a cliffhanger….hurray. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review.**


	7. Pain for Their Hearts

**Alright here's chapter 7, hope you all enjoy it. Read and review please.**

**Chapter 7**

Erza was shocked. She couldn't believe Natsu just said that and that other people knew before herself. "You love me?" she squeaked. "Yes Erza I love you and I have ever since I met you. It was love at first sight for me." Erza had never been happier in her life to here him say that but it hurt her so much because she couldn't return those feelings just yet. 'I feel so happy about this but how can I return those feelings when I still haven't dealt with the Jellal and everyone left behind at that place?'

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" She asked curiously. "We dragon slayers love the same way as the dragons that raise us; we can only fall in love once and we know are love for a person the moment we see them." He said softly. "The reason I never said it sooner is I was afraid that I wouldn't be accepted. All dragon slayers are terrified of love." "Why?" "What happens if the person we love dies, or loves someone else? Or even if they don't love us? We get stuck there never to fall in love again like a regular human who can fall in and out of love.

Hearing that hurt Erza so much because she can't return his feelings. 'I want to say I love you back but I just can't yet.' Erza thought as she was on the verge of tears. 'I have to tell him the truth.'

"Natsu, hearing you say that has made me feel happier then I ever have been in my life but…" She paused not wanting to say it knowing how much pain he will be in. "I can't return your feelings yet. There's something from my past that I haven't dealt with yet and I need that taken care of before I'm ready to love again." As she said this Erza could no longer hold the tears back. She was crying like she never cried before. "I understand Erza." Natsu said sadly. "But I will wait for you forever if I have to, you are the only person I will ever love." Erza felt happy and torn at hearing him say that. She was happy because she could see that he truly loved her and torn because how much it must hurt for him now.

Natsu pulled her into a hug and said, "Erza I will always be here for you even if you can never get over your past whatever it may be. I will always wait. You are my one and perfect mate." Erza couldn't take it any more, she buried her head into his chest and cried even harder. Natsu was thankful Happy had fallen asleep so he didn't see all of this.

They stayed in this embrace for a few hours; Natsu just holding Erza as she clung to him crying. When it was sunset Erza had finally stopped crying, she had never felt so bare in her entire life; she just spent hours crying on someone's chest, something she never had done. She had never even cried in front of someone at the guild.

"Natsu it's getting late, I'm going to head back to my house. I don't want to trouble you anymore, I've already hurt you enough." She said solemnly. "Erza you never hurt me and don't think that you did. If it's of any help, I will help you get through this struggle you have. Whatever you faced in your past I will tackle it head on till you can get past it and not for me either, I will not be doing this so you can accept my feelings, I will be doing this because I don't want you to cry anymore. That hurts me the most; seeing you cry."

Erza felt like crying at his words again but stopped herself from crying because it hurts him for her to cry. "Thank you Natsu, that means a lot to me." Erza hugged him even tighter and said "I will get past this with your help, I know it." Erza got up to leave and Natsu got up with her, giving her one more hug before she left. "Thank you for being here for me Natsu." "Always will be Erza." She smiled at him saying that and walked up to him. "I truly am happy to hear how you feel." With that said she leaned forward and lightly kissed him before walking away to her house.

Natsu was in shock; he couldn't believe she just kissed him. 'So she does love me and is being held back by something.' He thought while feeling his lips missing the feeling of hers already even if he felt it only for a second or two. 'I vow to get you through this Erza. I will be here for you always and will always love you."

**Alright that is chapter 7 done. I am sorry if that wasn't what you guys wanted to read but I felt that since the confession came so early that she wouldn't be able to love him back because of Jellal. And now I leave you the readers a choice, I either can skip ahead to the tower of heaven or if you want more before that I have some idea's lined up for before the tower of heaven. Leave a review saying what you would prefer, depending on how many reviews I get I will start writing again today or might wait till tomorrow or the day after since I've written so many chapters in a few days only. So post what you want to happen and if you have anything you want to happen said me a message saying what it is and I will consider. Until next time and sorry the chapter was so short.**


	8. Natsu's Nightmare and Pain from the Past

**Alright here's chapter 8, read on and enjoy. Since I had multiple reviews in a row saying to not skip I decided to not and add a few chapters before the tower of heaven.**

**Chapter 8**

Natsu woke up the next day in a cold sweat after having a nightmare of something that happened during his trip. 'Damn that dream again, I was hoping I'd get over that already.'

_Flashback one year and seven months ago: Natsu and Happy were walking along side a forest when they heard a girl screaming. They didn't even stop to say anything and just ran in the direction of the scream. When they got to the area they heard the scream from they saw a little girl around 12 years old being attacked by bandits who were beating on her while taking her clothes of her. _

"_LET HER GO YOU SICK FUCKS!" Natsu yelled at them in rage. The bandits paused and looked over at Natsu when one spoke, "Get lost boy if you know what's good for you." They turned back to the girl and the bandit on the left stabbed her in the stomach while the other started raping her. Natsu went into a rage instantly, partly from being ignored, and mainly for what they were doing to her. "I SAID LET HER GO!" and charged at the bandits._

_He had ignited his fists and punched the one with who stabbed the girl, breaking his jaw in the process. As soon as the punch landed; Natsu spun around kicking the other one in the temple causing him to drop the girl who was screaming in pain. Natsu lost all sense of reason when he saw that the wound in her stomach was gushing blood out and you could see her guts slightly._

_Natsu turned on the guy who stabbed her and grabbed his face with his hands on fire while raising the temperature to the point that steel would melt in seconds. The bandit didn't stand a chance and didn't even get to scream before his head turned to ash. Natsu however wasn't done and to Happys' horror he started laughing. Natsu picked the corpse up and shoved a fireball into its stomach; blowing it up._

_Natsu at this point was covered in blood and gore but seemingly didn't care as he turned to the other bandit who had recovered from the kick. He was staring at Natsu in fear. "Please spare me!" the bandit begged but Natsu just laughed at him and sent a condensed ball of fire to him that caused an explosion. What Natsu hadn't realized is that explosion caught the girl in it as well. She only had been hit partially but it was enough to take her arm off._

_Natsu snapped out of his rage as he heard her scream in pain and saw her missing an arm now. 'Oh my god, what have I done?' Natsu thought in horror. He ran to her side igniting his hands once again and covered both injuries attempting to cauterize her wounds shut. "Come on, seal up already." Natsu said while panicking. "Where do is your village at?" He asked her. She couldn't talk through the pain and just barely managed to point to the west and he picked her up running in that direction yelling to Happy, "Hurry on ahead and see if you can find anyone to help her."_

_Happy flew off and started looking for the village in the direction Natsu was running. Natsu was running as fast as he could, the girl was barely hanging on to life. After five minutes of running the girl whispered "Thank you and I don't think badly of you for the accident." Natsu was crying silently for what he did to the girl and because he could feel that she was dying. "Come one just hang in there." Natsu said sternly._

_Natsu reached the village about three minutes after the girl spoke and saw Happy waiting with a man and women. When he reached them the women cried, "What happened to Honoka?" Natsu said "She was attacked by bandits." The couple cried out and took Honoka from Natsu and ran to the doctor at the village._

_Natsu followed behind them slowly cursing himself for what he did to that girl. 'It's my fault she's in this condition.' He thought bitterly. Natsu waited outside the building wondering what was happening; he didn't think he deserved to go inside since it was his fault she got in such a bad condition._

_After about a half hour the father came out and said, "I'm Fujiko, thank you for saving Honoka. She would like to see you before she…" Fujiko couldn't finish the statement. "Please come see her." Natsu nodded and followed him inside. When Natsu saw the girl on the bed he paled. She was a sickly white color. "Thank you for your help mister." Natsu walked up to her and said, "I'm so sorry for what I did, please forgive me it's my fault you ended up like this." Natsu had tears sliding down his face as he cried silently._

"_Don't say that, I already told you I don't think badly of you. Since you saved me from those bandits I was able to see my family once again." Honoka told him reassuringly. She leaned forward and hugged Natsu as best as she could. "Thank you again." Natsu hugged her back and felt her go limp in his arms. He pulled back and saw that she had died, but she died with a smile on her face for being able to thank the man that saved her. Natsu didn't see himself as a savior though; he saw himself as the killer._

_Four hours later Natsu stood next to the mother and father at the center of town. Honokas' body was placed on a pile of wood ready to be burned. The father walked up to it with a torch when Natsu called out, "Please allow me to do this." Fujiko nodded backing away when Natsu walked up to the wood while igniting his hands and whispered, "Thank you for your kindness to me even though I put you here." He put his hand at the bottom the pyre (_**That's what they are called right?)**_ lighting it on fire. _

_Natsu watched as the fire raged around the girls body and said to the parents, "I am truly sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know." "You don't have to do anything, you are the one who saved her and brought her back to us when she may have never been found again." Natsu bowed and said to Happy, "Lets go Happy we have over stayed our visit here." Happy nodded and the two of them left the village continuing their journey._

_End of Flashback:_

Natsu still had after all this time thought as himself as her killer. He started thinking what may have happened if he hadn't lost control. "Would she still be alive today?" Natsu asked himself. Before he could think about it more Gray walked into his house yelling "Hey flame brain where are you, I've been knocking on your door for 10 minutes." Gray walked towards his room and saw Natsu sitting on his bed. "Hey you alright man? Come on get up we got a job to go on with the team." "You go on without me; I'm in no mood today"

Gray looked over Natsu and saw that his eyes had heavy bags under them and it looked as if he had been crying. "Whoa you okay man? You look like shit right now." "It's nothing Gray, just a nightmare about when I lost control." "You mean when you killed the two rapists?" Gray questioned him. Natsu just nodded and Gray asked "What happened? Happy only said some details about it." Natsu sighed and for the next 30 minutes he told Gray the full story.

"Oh damn Natsu; I had no idea that is what happened. You can sit this one out then. I'll explain to Erza and Lucy why you aren't coming." Natsu nodded and thanked him. "Stay out of trouble ice queen." "What ever torch, we'll see you when we get back." Natsu nodded and laid back down with no intention of getting up. Before Gray left he called out "Don't let Erza or anyone come over to me please. I'd rather no one bother me today." "Sure thing Natsu." With that said Gray turned around and left.

Gray headed back to the guild hoping they would understand why he wasn't coming. As he walked into the guild Erza demanded to know where Natsu was. She was worried that he hadn't show up to the guild from what she said to him last night. Gray asked for her and Lucy to follow him somewhere quiet so they had privacy.

"Do you guys remember what Happy said to us about when Natsu killed?" They both nodded and Gray continued saying, "He had a nightmare last night about what he did and he told me the full story. Happy left out some details that were rather big." "What happened?" Erza asked with concern. So for the next 20 or so minutes Gray told them everything Natsu said. When he finished both girls had their hands over their mouths staring at Gray in shock.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Erza claimed and started walking away but Gray stopped her. "He doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. He looked like he was really hurting." Erza nodded and sighed. "Alright then let's just head to Shirotsume Town so we can see what this job is about." The other two nodded and they all departed for the train hoping Natsu was ok.

**Well there's chapter 8, I hope you all enjoyed it. Until Next time.**


	9. The Unwanted Book

**Time for chapter 9, I hope you guys have enjoyed my fanfic so far. I'm still debating on making a sequel, but don't worry this fanfic is maybe only half done if that. Any comments on what you think should be done leave them in a review or just review on how you think the story is going, and I do appreciate all the reviews I get so thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 9**

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and also Happy (Natsu asked Happy to go so he could think alone.) were sitting in the train on their way to the new job. The Gray and Lucy were talking about the job while Erza was thinking of Natsu. 'I hope he's okay, an experience like that would be traumatizing.' Erza sighed and looked out the window wishing he was there with them. Sure she couldn't return his feelings just yet but she had fallen in love with him just as he was in love with her.

"Hey Erza, you alright? You've been quiet the entire train ride." Gray asked her.

"I'm fine no need to worry I'm just thinking about the job." She lied. She didn't feel like telling them what she was really thinking about. She didn't know if she wanted anyone to know about Natsu's confession to her and how she couldn't accept it just yet.

"The train will be arriving in Shirotsume Town in five minutes." A voice called through the speakers.

"Well time to get ready I suppose." Lucy said with a sigh. She was enjoying the relaxing ride. After they arrived in town they started walking towards the manor they were to meet the client at. They arrived at the manor and knocked. While waiting Gray said "I hope this job goes fast, I'm actually worried about that torch head back home. DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT OR I WILL BEAT YOU." "Oh you will beat me will you Gray?" Erza asked with a cocked eyebrow. Gray paled and frantically shook his head no.

"Don't worry Gray were all worried about him." Lucy said. Erza simply nodded not trusting herself to speak about it. Lucy continued with, "Though I think Happy is the most worried considering his connection with Natsu." At the mention of that Happy just looked down sadly, it was true he was really worried about Natsu from how he reacted to the nightmares in the past which usually involved smashing anything he can reach.

At that moment the door was answered by a woman wearing a pink dress and asked, "How may I help you?" Erza responded, "We are Fairy Tail Wizards responding to the request sent from here."

The woman perked up and said, "Ah yes please do come in then my husband would like to speak with you directly then. The wizards followed her into a study and saw a man looking over some papers. When they walked in he looked up saying, "Oh you must be the wizards from Fairy Tail." "Yes we are sir." Erza replied to him while bowing her head. "I am Erza and these 3 are Lucy, Gray, and Happy." She said while pointing them out to him.

"Welcome to my home I am Kaby Melon." "Oh wow your name is delicious." Happy said cheerfully. "Happy shut it." Erza said threateningly. Happy jumped and flew behind Gray holding onto the back of his said saying, "She's scary."

Kaby just laughed and told them not to be worried about it. "So what is it that you need done Mr. Melon?" Erza questioned.

"I need you to infiltrate the Everlue Mansion and retrieve the book called "Daybreak" and burn it." "Very well." Was all Erza said to him. "Oh and one more thing, I've raised the reward from 200,000J to 2,000,000J." Everyone stared in shock at him not believe such an increase just to burn a book.

Kaby wished them luck on their job and walked them to the door. Once they were outside Gray commented, "That was a huge increase to the payment; I wonder why he wants it burned so badly.

"I have no idea but you're not hearing any complaints from me about it." Lucy said grinning. With that kind of reward she wouldn't have to worry about her rent for a few months. "I'm not complaining, I'm just surprised is all." Gray stated.

"Whatever the case may be it is our duty to see this job through." Erza said in a sharp tone. Now that she could focus on the job she wouldn't think of Natsu too much. "Let's go everyone."

They arrived at the mansion and hid in the tree line thinking of the best way to do this. "You know, Natsu not being here might be better for us since we have to be stealthy." Gray said. "That is true but if it comes to a big fight we may be in trouble without him." Lucy said worriedly. "Not likely with Erza here." Happy said off to the side.

"Everyone I see away we can get into the mansion unnoticed." Erza stated. "Where do you see the way in Erza?" Gray asked her. Erza pointed towards the roof that had a single window on the side they were facing.

"It looks like an attic from here." Erza told them. "Happy we'll need you to fly Lucy and Gray up there." As Erza said that she requiped to her flight armor and flew off up there as fast as she could to avoid being caught. Happy grabbed Gray and Lucy and flew off after Erza.

When they were all up top, Erza slid a sword under the window and pried it open as quietly as she could. When the window was open they slid in quietly to see they were indeed inside an attic. "Well this makes getting in unseen a lot easier since we're in an attic." Gray said while looking around the attic.

"So where do you guys think we should start looking?" Lucy asked. "Probably the library." Gray said while rolling his eyes. Lucy sighed and looked around the attic looking for the doorway down, but as she went around some boxes Happy jumped out with a skull mask on yelling, "BOO!" Lucy fell to the ground screaming and clutching above her heart and yelled "Don't scare me like that!"

Happy was rolling around laughing at her reaction until he heard in a harsh tone, "Happy do I need to beat some sense into you?" Erza said icily. Happy once again flew behind Gray in fright looking for some kind of protection. With Happy not doing any stunts like that they descended through the house, checking every corner for some resident of the house.

"Wow this guy must be really full of himself." Lucy said as they passed another statue of Duke Everlue. Her speaking out was a big mistake, that one statement was heard by one of the maids and went to find them.

The maid jumped out in front of them making them jump slightly. She was a giant of a woman who also strangely looked a lot like a gorilla. "Intruders! What do you think you are doing in my masters' mansion?" She thundered.

Hearing the giant made yell more maids came up behind them and attacked. Lucy jumped out of the way from the maids behind them while Gray turned the floor into ice so when they landed they slid right into the gorilla looking woman.

"Excellent move there Gray." Erza praised. Gray bowed at the praise thanking her. Before the maids could do anything else; Erza hit them all on the head knocking them out.

"Come let us move on before more of them show up." Erza said while looking for the library. After 10 minutes of searching and not finding anything Erza said, "Alright guys this is taking to long we need to split up and search separately. Lucy you come with me and Happy go with Gray."

After setting off in a different direction each, Gray asked Happy to fly on ahead. As Happy flew around the corner, Gray heard a clang and saw Happy slam into the wall. "Happy are you okay? Gray yelled while running to him.

As he got to Happy he heard someone laugh and turned to see two men standing not far off. One of them was holding something that looked to be a giant frying pan and Gray figured that's what hit Happy.

"We are the Vanish Brothers! We are mercenaries hired by Duke Everlue to protect his home from thieves like you.

"I don't give a rats ass about who you are." Gray said in anger. "You attacked my friend now you will pay." Gray began powering up an attack and yelled "ICE MAKE: HAMMER." A giant hammer made of ice rushed towards the two brothers who jumped out of the way. But before they could land Gray sent out a bunch of ice bolts hitting the unarmed one in the stomach and chest while the other used his frying pan to block the attack.

"Impressive boy, you actually took my younger brother out. You won't get the chance with me however."

"Yeah yeah whatever. That's something everyone thinks but you shouldn't underestimate your opponents." Gray said tauntingly while motioning for him to bring it.

Meanwhile with Erza and Lucy they had found their way to the library and were currently looking for "Daybreak". Lucy was getting frustrated at how many books they had to look through. "UGH! This is so fucking annoying." She complained while throwing random books around the room. As she was throwing the books around she had accidentally hit Erza with a book (well she's screwed, nice knowing ya Lucy).

Erza's eyes narrowed at Lucy who was paling. Erza was about to hit Lucy on the head when she noticed what book had hit her; it was "Daybreak". "You're getting lucky this time Lucy. Since you technically found the book we need I'll forgive you this one time." She said venomously. Lucy just kept apologizing nonstop hoping to avoid her wrath.

As Erza went to burn the book with her flame sword Lucy stopped her and said, "Wait let me see that book." Lucy snatched the book from Erza and looked at the authors' name. "I knew I recognized that name, please let me read it really fast." "Tch, fine just hurry up." Erza said in an annoyed tone. Lucy pulled out a pair of magic glasses to help her read faster. Just then Duke Everlue popped out of the ground with his gorilla like maid in tow. "Hand me that book now little girl and I won't have you hurt." Duke said to Lucy.

"No, there's a secret to this book and I must find out what it is." She claimed while running away yelling for Erza to buy her sometime. "Bah! Virgo you deal with the red head I'm going after that girl." "As you command my master." Duke then dug back into the ground chasing after Lucy. Erza requiped her sword and prepared to fight the maid.

Back with Gray and the remaining vanish brother, Gray was charging up an attack as the mercenary charged at him swinging his frying pan in a wide arc as if it was a battle axe. Gray ducked and rolled away jumping up yelling, "ICE MAKE: CANNON!" shooting a blast of ice at the mercenary who blocked it with his frying pan but didn't consider how strong the blast was and was smashed into the wall from the force of the hit.

Gray charged his magic power and sent another blast at the mercenary on the ground which hit dead on this time. The mercenary gasped for breath as the attack slammed into his chest and passed out from the pain.

"Tch, that guy was annoying. Better check and see how Happy is doing now." Gray said to himself. He ran over to Happy who was unconscious, so he picked him up running to find Lucy and Erza hoping they had the book by now. After a few minutes of running through the mansion he heard fighting and guessed it was Erza fighting someone and ran for the sound.

As he rounded the corner he saw Erza fighting with the gorilla maid. Gray ran to Erza so he could help her but that was unnecessary because as he got to them Erza kicked the maid in the face knocking her out. "Erza, are you alright?" Gray called to her as he ran over to her.

"Oh I'm fine Gray, she was a easy fight, what about you did you run into any trouble?" "Kinda, me and Happy ran into two mercenaries who attacked us, knocking Happy out. Though don't worry I took care of them." "Nicely done Gray, you've grown strong." Erza praised him. "Thanks Erza, but where is Lucy? "She ran off with "Daybreak" saying there was a secret to the book while I took care of this maid. We need to go find her, Duke Everlue had gone chasing after her. Erza said hurriedly.

Gray and Erza ran off in the direction Lucy ran in, both of them hoping nothing bad had happened. As they were running the felt the ground shaking from below and Gray said, "She might have ran into the basement or something." Erza nodded and ran for the stairs to get down.

When they got to the source of shaking they saw Lucy dodging attacks from Duke who was drilling through the walls and popping out at random areas. Gray looked at Erza and asked, "Of all places she could have gone she goes to the sewer?" noting the sewer pipe filled with mucky water next to them.

Lucy was getting annoyed with Duke and grabbed one of her keys and yelled, "Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" A man popped out of the portal holding scissors in each hand with 6 crab legs coming out of his back. "What is it today Miss Lucy? Just a trim or a full haircut?" He asked while snipping the scissors. "I don't need any styling today! I need you to take care of that guy." Lucy said while pointing out Duke who was popping out of the walls.

Cancer jumped at Duke in a flash as he came out of the wall cutting all of his hair off as he went by and knocking him down to the ground. Duke groaned as he stood up and saw all his hair on the ground and cried out, "NO! My beautiful hair is all gone." Duke pulled a key from his pocket and yelled out, "Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

The gorilla maid popped out of a portal shocking them all. "Whoa she's a celestial spirit? Lucy asked in shock. "It doesn't matter what she is, just that she's in our way of getting out of here!" Gray exclaimed while shooting ice shards at her. "He's right we're taking her down!" Erza said while charging at her with twin swords.

Both Gray's attack and Erza hit Virgo at the same time knocking her down for the count. Erza walked over to Duke Requiping to her Black Wing Armor and struck him down in a single attack to the chest. The group walked out of the mansion and as they started walking around the mansion started to collapse.

"Wow Lucy, Natsu would be proud. Going out with a bang." Happy claimed while munching on a fish. When Erza heard Happy say that she couldn't help but feel jealous. "Alright guys lets burn this book and get back to Mr. Melon." Erza said firmly. "Wait, no don't burn it yet, let's take it back to Mr. Melon. There's something about it he needs to see." Lucy said hurriedly. "Alright fine, let's go." Erza told them.

Ten minutes later the group was back at Mr. Melon's manor explaining that there was something he needed to see. Lucy pulled out the book and handed it to Mr. Melon. "Why are you handing me this book? Why have you not burned it?" Mr. Melon asked in a cold tone. "I never wanted to have anything to do with this book; I need it destroyed so my family's name can be cleared.

"Hold on Mr. Melon," Lucy said trying to calm him down, "There is something you need to know about that book."

"I don't want anything to do with that book, it ruined my father's life when he was forced to right that." Kaby proceeded to explain what happened to his father and how he died a few days after them arguing.

"Your father, Mr. Melon put a spell on that book so only you could read it. You may not have known but your father was a wizard before he became a writer, he used all his remaining strength to cast the spell on that book so you could read it." Lucy explained to him.

Kaby looked down at that book and read the title, and sure enough a magic circle appeared over the book and the title reformed its self so it spelt out "Dear Kaby" now. A bright light pierced the air and all of a sudden letters were flying all around the house rearranging them self inside the book so Kaby could see the real meaning in the book.

"Your father didn't stop writing because that book ruined his life as a writer, he stopped because he had written his master piece." Lucy explained to him. Kaby had a few tears sliding down his face as he looked at the legacy left behind for him from his dad. "Thank you father. I will always cherish this book now." Kaby said to himself.

"Well guys I guess its time we went home now." Erza said. "Also Mr. Melon we cannot accept the reward now. We didn't complete the job." Lucy looked at her in shock as did Mr. Melon. "At least let me do something for you." Mr. Melon said. "No it's quite alright, everyone lets return to Fairy Tail now. With that said Erza turned and left the house with Gray and Lucy following behind her.

"You should go home to Mr. Melon." Happy told him and walked away following after the team. "How did you know this wasn't their home Happy?" Erza asked him. "Oh that's easy, they smell like another house." Happy said while munching on fish. "Yeah maybe for you animal." Lucy said in an undertone. "Aye sir!" Happy said as they headed back to Magnolia.

**And there you have chapter 9, let me know how I'm doing with this story. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	10. An Unplanned Marriage?

**Alright here's chapter 10, hope you like it. Also this chapter has some more mature things in it now.**

**Chapter 10**

The next day when Erza and the team returned from Shirotsume Town, Erza immediately went to Natsu's house to see how he was doing. When she arrived at his house she knocked on his door calling out, "Natsu are you in there?" After a few minutes of no response she opened the door to see if he was home. She couldn't find him in the living room or kitchen and decided to check his room. She found him there curled up on his bed fast asleep.

Erza smiled at how cute and peaceful he looked. When he slept she thought you'd never be able to compare him to a hyperactive teenager. Erza walked up to his bed and sat next to him waiting for him to wake up; she didn't want to wake him up since he seemed so peaceful.

Two hours later Natsu woke up to find his arm in someone's grasp. He opened his eye's to see Erza sleeping with her holding his arm in between her breasts. Natsu turned beet red and practically had steam coming off his face for two reasons. Firstly was from the fact Erza was sleeping on his bed and secondly from where his arm was placed. Natsu then realized that Erza wasn't wearing her armor again, which surprised him since she's always wearing it.

A few minutes later Erza started stirring and Natsu tensed. 'Oh god, I hope she doesn't kill me because where my arm is, but then again she has it in a death grip so not much I can do about it.' Natsu thought in a panic. Erza opened her eyes to see Natsu watching her and blushed, then noticed how she was clinging to his arm and turned darker then her hair was. "Morning Erza, or is it afternoon now?" Natsu asked casually hoping to avoid her wrath.

Erza quickly let go of his arm and said, "It's afternoon now. I came to your house when we got back to see how you were doing, but I didn't want to wake you up since you were resting." Then she mumbled something Natsu couldn't understand. "What was that Erza? I didn't catch that."

"I said you have a comfy bed and I fell asleep waiting for you to wake up, sorry for that."

Natsu just blushed again saying, "It's no problem, I'm glad you came by though. I was honestly feeling lonely, which I guess is my fault since I asked Happy to go with you guys. Which reminds me do you know where Happy is?"

"I asked him to stay at the guild so we could talk privately if you needed to." Erza said while looking down.

"Are you alright Erza? You look tense." Natsu asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I was just worried you were mad at me for what I told you last time I was here." She said sadly.

Natsu leaned over and hugged her saying, "Don't worry about it, I respect the fact you have past issues you need to confront before you do anything. Though would you mind explaining what it was that happened?"

"Not today Natsu but I will sometime in the future when I'm ready to deal with it." "Alright Erza if that's what you want."

They sat on Natsu's bed awhile longer enjoying each others company. After a little bit Erza asked, "So are you really not mad about how I responded to you?" Natsu sighed and looked her directly in her eye and told her, "I am not mad about it, perhaps a little sad but that's it, you have your reasons and I am willing to wait for you." Erza felt like he was starring into her soul as he said that.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I do want to return your feelings but I can't because of what happened." Erza said guiltily.

"Enough Erza! I told you it isn't anything to worry about." Natsu demanded. Erza flinched slightly at that, she didn't realize she was annoying him with saying sorry so much. She then asked, "Do you want to talk about what happened before we left on the job? Gray told us what you said but I want to hear it from you directly."

Natsu sighed and told her everything that happened, how he and Happy heard a girl scream and he rushed to save her, how he lost control and killed the two bandits. He also told her how he injured the girl even more and ended up putting her on her death bed. "It was my fault she died Erza. If I hadn't lost control like that she probably would still be alive today."

"Don't say things like that, if what you told me is true then she herself didn't think that so neither should you." Erza said softly but firmly. She pulled Natsu into a hug and kept telling him he was her savior and not killer.

After they finished talking about that Erza asked, "Do you want to go to the guild now? I'm sure everyone else is worried about you." "Alright I guess we can." Natsu replied while getting off his bed. He took Erza's hand with out even realizing it and started walking to the guild, while Erza was blushing about the contact.

"Um Natsu, could you let go of my hand before anyone at the guild see's us?" Erza asked embarrassed as they got into the town. Natsu blushed and let go saying, "Sorry Erza I wasn't even aware I had grabbed your hand."

A few minutes later they arrived at the guild and Elfman yelled to Natsu, "Hey Natsu about time you showed up, someone's here to see you." "Wait, who is here to see me?" Natsu asked before he heard a girl yell, "NATSU!" And was glomped from the side.

Erza was starring at the girl who had jumped on Natsu with a murderous glare. The girl had long brown hair, light skin, a cute face and a nice body with large…assets. Natsu looked at the girl and jumped away saying, "Shana what the hell are you doing here in Magnolia?"

"I'm here to see you silly, I had missed you so much since you left my hometown." "Why did you come here just to see me though?" Natsu asked silently praying Erza wasn't going to kill him.

"Well after you saved my family from that monster attacking our town, I just knew I had to be with you. Daddy asked me to bring you back so we could be married." She said cheerfully while clinging to his arm.

"WHAT!" The guild practically screamed while watching what was happening.

"Your dad asked you to bring me back so we could be m-m-married?" Natsu said stuttering. "Yep so lets go already." She said possessively.

"Natsu is there something you're not telling us?" Gray called from the bar. "Hey I have no idea what's going on ice queen." Then Natsu looked over at Erza and gulped…she was starring at them like she was going to kill them slowly and painfully.

"Um Erza? You okay?" Natsu asked cautiously. Erza proceeded to answer by grabbing his arm; separating Shana from him and dragging him out of the guild. "Hey! Where do you think you're taking my fiancé?" Shana yelled at Erza chasing after them.

"What the hell was that about?" Jet asked from the side of the guild. "No idea but anyone want to bet that Erza is going to kill him?" Gray called out to the guild. "I'll take you up on that Gray." Cana called to him then added, "Also your clothes Gray." Gray jumped up running around looking for his clothes while the rest of the guild laughed and thought poor Natsu.

Outside the guild Natsu was being interrogated by Erza about Shana. "Who the hell is she and what is she talking about? Why is she saying she's taking you back to her town to get married?" Erza asked with venom laced throughout her voice. Natsu was very pale by this point and was freaking out.

"I have no idea what she is talking about besides that I saved her and her family from a monster." Natsu said hurriedly. "I have no intention of marrying her, I hardly even know her."

"Really Natsu? Are you speaking the truth? Do you like her better then me? Is prettier then me?" Erza said while shaking him silly. "No I swear to god I'm telling you the truth." Natsu said while freaking out. Then thought about what she asked and said, "Wait are you jealous of her Erza?"

Erza turned red and slapped Natsu on the cheek yelling, "No! Why would I be jealous of her?" Natsu just grinned at her response and said, "Look Erza you have nothing to worry about, I already told you that you're the only one for me." Erza just kept getting darker in color.

At that moment Shana caught up to them and grabbed Natsu dragging him away from Erza saying, "Come on Hubby let's go back to your guild so we can get you prepared for coming back with me." Despite all of Natsu's protesting she just dragged him along. They both failed to notice Erza was seething in rage, not thinking at all about what Natsu said to her.

Back at the guild when Natsu was dragged back in by Shana Gray said, "So Erza didn't kill you Natsu?" "No I think I was dragged away before she had the chance." Natsu said while shuddering at the thought of what Erza will do to him now. 'I hope she listens to what I said.'

Natsu sat down at his usual table and put his head on the table wishing this mess was over while Shana sat down next to him. "So Natsu, when do you plan on leaving with me?" Shana asked while starring at him with a possessiveness that was really creeping Gray and Lucy out.

Natsu just mumbled into the table never, but Shana wasn't listening and turned to Gray and Lucy and asked, "So who are you two?" "We're teammates of Natsu." Lucy told her. "Oh so you're both wizards like Natsu then?" Shana asked them. "Yes we are, what about you?"

"Oh no, I can't use magic, which is why Daddy wants me to bring Natsu back home. None of us can use magic there." Natsu stood up and said, "I'm going back home. I'll see you guys later." Natsu turned and left the guild before they could respond. "Wonder what that was about?" Lucy said to Gray. "No idea."

Ten minutes later Natsu collapsed on his bed already exhausted with today's events. "I can't believe this is happening, Erza probably feels betrayed by me now." Natsu said aloud to himself. A few minutes later Natsu was dozing off when he felt someone get on his bed, opening his eyes he saw Shana crawling up to him like a cat. "Sh-sh-sha-shana, w-what are you doing here." Natsu said stuttering horribly.

"I'm here to have fun Natsu," She said as she crawled over him, pinning him down. She was giving him a perfect view of her cleavage while she was swaying it in front of him seductively. Natsu noticed she wasn't wearing anything under her shirt. Natsu was blushing like mad at this point while trying to get away but froze as Shana nibbled on his ear.

"Come on Natsu, let's have fun together." She said while trying to take his vest off. Natsu was frozen in shock with what she was doing while she managed to get his shirt off. As she got his shirt off she proceeded to take her own off giving Natsu a full view of everything. Her breasts were a little paler then her skin with small pink nipples.

"Shana what are you doing?" Natsu asked while trying not to look at her. "I already said we're going to have some fun together silly boy." She whispered seductively into his ear biting it once again. Natsu groaned at the feeling and tried pushing her away but he couldn't move his arms, he looked at his arms and saw them strapped to his bed frame and couldn't pull them free. He felt like his arms were cut off from his magic.

Shana started trailing kisses along his cheek and down his neck. She bit his neck leaving a small mark before going back up kissing up the other side of his face. Natsu was really panicking now that he couldn't move his arms and was feeling even more drained of his magic. Shana smiled at him while leaning in to kiss him more. She was about to kiss him on the lips when she said, "I'll take good care of you Natsu." Then proceeded to kissing him.

As she slid her tongue into his mouth, Natsu's bedroom door was kicked in by none other then Erza, who was fuming. She grabbed Shana by the hair and threw her off Natsu while summoning one of her swords. "You will stay away from Natsu girl. HE IS MINE SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!" She thundered while brandishing the sword above Shana who was groaning in pain.

Natsu was stunned, 'Did Erza really just say that?' He was also thankful Erza had come in to pull Shana off of him; he was severely uncomfortable with what Shana was doing to him. Erza turned towards Natsu with murderous intent and Natsu felt as if he was shrinking under her gaze.

"Natsu…" She said in a deadly quiet tone. "I will come back and deal with you in a few minutes." With that she turned around and picked Shana up along with her shirt and walked out of his house. Natsu was even paler now; he was terrified at what Erza was going to do to him.

Outside his house Erza threw Shana onto the ground and her shirt after. "You will stop following Natsu around and not trying to get him to marry you." Erza said in a malevolent voice. Shana put her shirt on and was crying silently. She was terrified that Erza was going to kill her. "I'm sorry! I had no idea Natsu was already with someone, please believe me. Had I known I wouldn't have even come here." She said while sobbing.

"Return to your home and do not come back unless it's for a friendly visit. You're lucky I'm even letting you return in the future. I could easily just silence you permanently, but Natsu wouldn't want that." Erza said in a dark tone. "Could I at least say goodbye to him?" Shana questioned cautiously. Erza softened a little bit and said, "Fine but wait at the guild for him. I must deal with Natsu for now." Shana nodded and ran for the guild not looking back.

Erza went back into Natsu's room and stared at him with murderous intent. "Care to explain why you were not trying to escape her Natsu?" Natsu gulped and said, "I can't move my arms because she strapped me to the bed with something, it cut me off from my magic and it's making me feel very weak."

"Is that so?" "Aye sir." Natsu said weakly. Erza took out a sword and cut Natsu's bonds off and he immediately felt his magic rush through his body again. "Thank you Erza, I already feel better." "Not for long…" Erza said darkly and started beating Natsu with her gloved hand.

After five minutes of hitting him Erza stopped and Natsu was whimpering in pain. Erza leaned in and whispered, "You are mine Natsu, and no one else's. Never forget that." Erza kissed him lightly to prove her point before walking to the guild with Natsu dumbstruck. 'She kissed me twice now and yet she says we aren't together. I guess that means we will be at some point.' Natsu thought as he sighed happily.

Natsu left for the guild to see if anything else had happened to only be greeted by Shana at the doors. Natsu jumped back hoping Erza wouldn't clobber him again for talking to him. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you Natsu. I'm heading back home to tell daddy what happened." "Don't worry about it Shana, you didn't mean anything bad by it. I hope you have a save trip back and don't be a stranger you're welcome to come say hi whenever you want.

Shana smiled at Natsu and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for the train station waving goodbye as she walked away. 'I really hope Erza didn't see that.' Natsu thought in fear. He turned around to see Erza glaring at him.

"Oh fuck me sideways."

**And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review what you thought. Next few chapters will probably deal with phantom attacking Fairy tail so I can get Gajeel and Juvia into the story. Until next time.**


	11. The Attack on Fairy Tail

**After this chapter I might not update a lot because me and my family are getting prepared to move and me and my girl friend keep fighting so its making me hurt so I don't feel like writing but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy just returned to Magnolia after finishing a job involving finding someone's pet and fighting a rogue Vulcan. Erza had her usual mountain of luggage and Gray and Natsu were busy arguing for pointless reasons while Lucy was staring off into space. As they were walking back to the guild they heard towns' people whispering "Aren't those Fairy Tail wizards?" "Poor things they must not know what happened yet.

The group was confused as to what they meant at that but Natsu was confused by something else too, he could see the guild partly at their distance but it looked different. "Hey guy, is it just me or does the guild look different?" Natsu asked.

"Kind of but not really." Gray said with out even looking much.

Then as they got closer to the guild they all stopped dead in their tracks looking up at the guild in horror. The guild's roof had been pulverized and black iron pillar's were sticking out of the guild all over. The pillars looked to be as big as a medium sized oak tree. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO OUR GUILD!" Natsu screamed out.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Erza said in a worried tone while Gray and Lucy were too shocked to even form a coherent thought.

"Let's go see if everyone is alright and find out what happened." Natsu said while walking passed the ruined doors.

They walk got into the guild to see it just as trashed as the outside was. All the tables were smashed to pieces and the bar wasn't even recognizable. They could hear voices coming from a door which led to the basement at the far back of the guild. "Come on guys, I can hear voices coming from the basement." Natsu called to the group.

They walked down into the basement to find the entire guild sitting there, nursing their broken spirits. "What the hell happened here guys!" Natsu yelled to them. The some people flinched at the sudden noise while Mirajane looked up at them.

"It was Phantom, they did this to us. They got us pretty good." Mira said sadly.

"What!" Natsu and Erza shouted in outrage.

"We couldn't do anything about it, none of us had been at the guild at the time and Master was at a meeting, but he is here now." Mira said.

At hearing this Natsu stormed over to Master Makarov who was sitting on some crates drinking beer. "Yo what's up kiddies?" Said in a drunkenly manner.

"What the hell Master?" Natsu said, "Why are you just sitting here and not doing anything about the attack?" Natsu was fuming at this point.

"There isn't anything we can do without breaking tons of laws with the council." Makarov said while sighing and tipping his jug over to watch the last few drops fall to the ground.

"TO FUCKING HELL WITH THE COUCIL. OUR GUILD WAS DESTROYED BY PHANTOM AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING ON YOUR FUCKING ASS LIKE A COWARD HIDING BEHIND THE LAWS!" Natsu screamed at Makarov causing everyone to stare at him.

"Natsu calm down." Macao called from a table where he and Wakaba had been talking."

"BOY! YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME? YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS ATTACK?" Makarov roared at Natsu. "I would retaliate if we could without anything bad happening to Fairy Tail." He continued in a softer tone.

Natsu blanched at what the master said, not meaning to shout at him. Everyone in the guild was crushed because there wasn't anything they could do. "I'm sorry Master; I did not intend to shout at you." Natsu said dejectedly.

"It's alright my boy, I know how you feel and we all feel that way to." Master Makarov replied.

"But what are we supposed to do Master? You can't expect us to just sit here and doing nothing!" Gray said enraged just as much as Natsu and Erza.

"Enough! Besides it just goes to show how cowardly Phantom Lord truly is, I'm sure you know that no one was at the guild." Makarov told them.

"Yes, Mira told us that." Lucy said.

"But why wasn't anyone here Master?" Erza asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Simple, everyone had already left for home at that point." Makarov said while swaying slightly.

"Well at least no one from the guild had been hurt from the attack." Erza said while calming down.

"You might as well as forget about those cowards. They are just people who can't even attack us head on, what are they gonna boast about? That they destroyed an empty guild? Pretty pathetic if you ask me." Makarov said while looking them all over.

When Natsu heard that he smashed a crate to his side while yelling. "Aint going to happen Gramps! We still can't let them trash our place and get away with it!"

"I'm not talking about this anymore Natsu, so give it a rest." Makarov said with his arms crossed over his chest. "We'll handle job requests from down here until the upstairs is finished in repairs."

"WHY ARE WE EVEN WORRYING ABOUT JOB REQUESTS AT A TIME LIKE THIS? I WILL NOT STAND DOWN AND DO NOTHING!" Natsu raged.

"NATSU! That is enough out of you! We will do nothing to Phantom, just forget about it." Makarov roared while hitting Natsu with a giant fist.

Makarov jumped off the crate he had been sitting on and walked towards the exit while Natsu yelled, "Where are you going old man?" "To take a leak, keep your panties on." Was the only reply he got back.

"Please stop Natsu. This is just as hard on him as it is on you. Master is furious but conflict between the guilds is forbidden." Mira said close to tears. Natsu sighed and patted her on the shoulder before turning and walking out of the guild. Erza looked at Natsu's retreating figure worriedly.

"Mira, I doubt anyone is taking this easier then Natsu. Remember he had been abandoned twice in his life by his family never truly having a home, and now that his first true home is demolished how can we expect him to be calm?" Erza said while still worrying about him.

"That's a good point Erza, I never really looked at it that way." Gray said casually.

"That is true." Was all that Mira said.

"Wait what do you mean by that Erza?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well Natsu had been left behind by his true parents as far as we know, and then Igneel his foster father just disappeared without a trace."

"Oh I didn't know Igneel had vanished, that was who taught Natsu his magic right Happy?" Lucy said.

"Yep, that was seven years ago now." Happy responded.

"Well guys I think its best if everyone turned in for the night." Mira called out to the guild. "But I think it would be best if everyone stayed with another guild member to avoid any attacks."

Everyone nodded at what she said and started filing out of the guild slowly. "Hey guys you can crash at my place then." Lucy said to Gray and Erza."

"Well what about flame brain?" Gray asked. "Oh he'll be fine on his own." Lucy said while dismissing the question with a wave of her hand. With that the group left for Lucy's house after they stopped at Grays so he could pick up some clothes, but walked out with nothing on; nothing at all.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GRAY WHERE ARE ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES?" Lucy shrieked while covering her eyes and throwing her suitcase at him.

"Ouch, damn that hurt. You didn't have to throw your suitcase at me." Gray said while rubbing his head.

"Then put on some damn clothes!" Lucy yelled at him. Gray jumped around freaking out not realizing he had even packed what he was wearing. After getting redressed the group headed for Lucy's house. While they were walking to her house some guys called out to Lucy trying to hit on her while she just flipped them off in response.

"Well we really are in a difficult situation now aren't we?" Lucy asked while opening her door only to scream and again throwing her suitcase, but this time not at Gray but at Natsu who was currently sitting at her table looking at the ceiling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE NATSU!" Lucy yelled at him as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Damn woman, did you have to throw your fucking suitcase at me?" Natsu asked as he got up. "I thought it would be best if we stayed as a group and not separate, you know strength in numbers?"

"Wow, Natsu actually thought of something smart for a change." Gray said mockingly.

"What was that stripper?" Natsu said while pushing Gray.

"ENOUGH! No more fighting right now! It's bad enough that we were attacked by Phantom Lord, we don't need you to at each others throat." Erza said while cracking their heads together.

The group sat and the table when Happy said to Lucy, "Hey Lucy I just remembered something. I was supposed to give you this key thing from when we were at Everlue mansion." He was holding up a golden key.

"Where did you get that?" Lucy asked in surprise, recognizing it to be a zodiac key.

"That really fat maid gave it to me saying to give it to you because her contract with the short balding guy was revoked when he got arrested."

Lucy took the key and summoned Virgo. "Wow I can't believe I got this key so easily." She said as Virgo popped out. When the smoke cleared; Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lucy stared in shock; she wasn't anything like they remembered. She was about Lucy's height now and weight, while still wearing her maid uniform.

"You summoned me Mistress? Virgo asked Lucy while bowed slightly with an arm crossed over her chest.

"Wow Virgo you really slimmed down." Gray said while smirking.

"Slimmed down? She's like a totally different person now." Lucy said with wide eyes.

"Ah yes about that, I can take shape of my master's preferences." Virgo said while turning to Lucy. "So I assume you summoned me so we can form a contract Mistress?"

"Um, yes but can you please not call me Mistress? It makes me feel like an old woman." Lucy said a little embarrassed.

"What about Dominatrix?" Virgo asked noticing a whip on Lucy's desk. "No not that either!" Lucy exclaimed while blushing furiously. "How about Princess?" Virgo asked. "I think that one will work."

"Very well Princess, and for our contract, you make summon me as much as needed." Virgo said simply.

"Oh wow thank you Virgo." Lucy said amazed at the contract.

With that completed Virgo returned to the celestial world and Erza said, "Now you guy's we have a serious problem here." Erza turned to Natsu and Gray and continued, "Your two hygiene is horrible, I will not sleep in a room that smells like sweat so go take a bath."

"But I don't want to take a bath." Natsu said stubbornly.

"Yeah and I'm already in bed." Gray said from Lucy's bed.

Erza picked both of them up and said, "Come on boy's do we have to take a bath together like when we were younger?" Natsu was blushing furiously at the thought of a 19 year old naked Erza washing his back while Gray frantically shook his head.

"WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU GUYS HAVE?" Lucy cried out.

"They're the strongest team!" Happy said while munching on a fish.

"More like strangest team." Lucy said still shocked.

At the other side of Magnolia Levy, Jet, and Droy were walking to Droy's apartment. (I have no idea where they were really going but let's go with that.). "Are you sure you want to stay with us Levy? Shouldn't you stay with the other girls at the girls' dorm?" Jet asked her.

"It's fine, I don't want to split up our team." Levy said while walking tilting side to side with her arms out.

Jet and Droy both fell to the ground with hearts floating above them before jumping up immediately. "The three of us can face anything together! Nothing can stop us." Jet said with conviction. Then the next thing they saw was blackness as they were knocked out from behind.

Back with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy; Lucy had just gotten out of the bath and said to Natsu, "The bath is free now. You can go on in." But Natsu was passed out slumped over onto the table. Lucy frowned and said to Gray, "Alright then how about you Gray?" Who was currently reading a stack of papers at her desk.

"You really should, it was so relaxing." Erza said with a contented sigh who was sitting in a towel.

"You guys are taking this make yourself at home to a whole new level." Lucy said with a sigh.

"I guess I should change into something more comfy." Erza said while requipping to her pajamas which were pink with strawberry's all over (I know that's different then she really wears, but that seems a lot more fitting for her).

"Wow that's seriously how you change your clothes?" Lucy asked in mild surprise. Erza simply nodded. After a short conversation about why Phantom attacked which no one knew why just that they always had a rocky relationship, the group had gone to bed.

At the Phantom Lords' headquarters Gajeel was munching on iron when a member called out to him, "So Gajeel I heard you had gone and made a mess of Fairy Tail, is that true? His response was getting an iron pillar slammed into his face rocketing him across the guild hall. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY DO NOT BOTHER ME WHEN I AM EATING YOU SHITFUCK!" Gajeel roared.

From behind Gajeel their master said, "The die has been cast, I compliment your work Gajeel, but will they respond to the bait of their guild being destroyed?"

"Oh that's not all I did, I left them another surprise for them to find."

"Oh and what was that?" Jose asked.

"Heh those weaklings are going to find out tomorrow." Gajeel said in a cocky tone.

The next day at Magnolia there was a huge crowd surrounding a tree in the southern park staring in horror. "Excuse us, we're from their guild." Erza said as she lightly pushed her way through the crowd followed by Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy.

As they got up to the tree Lucy fell to her knee's looking up in shock with her hand over her mouth. Gray and Erza we're staring with their mouths wide open in shock. Levy, Jet, and Droy were pinned to the tree with iron bands and phantom marks pained over them and all their clothes we in shreds. Natsu was besides himself in rage staring at the horrible sight with his eyes like slits.

"Phantom Lord did this. I'm going to make them pay." Natsu said in fury as his body exploded in flames; the heat matching his anger.

"Natsu! Calm down before you hurt a civilian!" Master Makarov said while walking through the crowd not knowing what they were looking at. When he got up to the tree Erza said, "Master, look at what they did." She herself was shaking in anger.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble, but I WILL NOT LET HARM COME TO MY CHILDREN!" Makarov roared and shattering his cane with his grip. Power was flowing around Makarov at intense rate making the crowd of people jump in fright.

"WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO TO WAR! PHANTOM LORD WILL PERISH FOR HARMING MY CHILDREN!" Makarov roared to the skies.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if it is too similar to the anime, I just don't have the drive to write too much with what is going on in my life and what not. I'll try to write as much as I can for all my readers though. Until next time.**


	12. A Legend Falls

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I have updated, life has been hectic, my mom ended up in ER from a blood clot behind her eye and I'm preparing to move across the country, but its calmed down now so I will be writing the story again. I hope you all have enjoyed my story so far.**

**Chapter 12**

At the Phantom Lord Guild headquarters: The entire guild was in high spirits for what Gajeel had done to Fairy Tail, all the members were talking about how weak Fairy Tail was and how they went crying to there mom's. "I heard Gajeel took out three of the members himself after trashing the place." One member called out.

"The Fairy clowns got what they had coming to them huh." Another member called out.

Three guild members were walking to the door saying, "We can't let Gajeel have all the fun. Lets go have some fun clipping wings."

As they reached the door, there was a massive explosion that blew the three of them into the wall across the hall covered into soot. The rest of the guild was in an uproar looking towards the door to see Fairy Tail standing there with Natsu in the lead in being the one who broke the door. "FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING." Master Makarov roared.

Phantom Lord members rushed at the guild targeting Natsu first. Natsu saw it was 10 to 1 but just jumped at them while hitting them with a Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, scattering all 10 of his attackers. Natsu's face was contorted in fury and yelled, "WHO'S NEXT, I'M GOING TO ROAST YOU ALL.!"

The two guilds collided in a clash of magic and punches. Elfman changed his arm to one of his monster arms and punched multiple members at once knocking them out while Macao and Wakaba worked together to take out a large group of Phantom Lord members at once. Al and Bisca were shooting at Phantom Lord with their gun magic and covering each others back.

Many people from Phantom Lord rushed Makarov who had his eyes closed waiting for them to come. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing and he turned into a giant smashing them into the ground. "He's a monster!" a member exclaimed while coughing up blood from having his chest crushed inwards and passing out.

"YOU DARE HARM THIS MONSTERS CHILDREN? YOU ARE FOOLS TO THINK HUMAN LAWS WILL SAVE YOU FROM MY WRATH." Makarov roared while sweeping more members into the wall.

Phantom Lord was really started to panic now. They were realizing how wrong they were about Fairy Tail's strength. "They are crazy!" A member yelled out before getting slashed by Erza who was in her Black Wing Armor.

Erza ran to the next group of Phantom Lord members and slashed out in a wide arc cutting them down. Gray jumped over her and yelled "ICE MAKE: LANCE" launching a large amount of ice lances at the next group knocking most out and leaving the others gasping for breath.

"Hehe. They look to be pretty strong fighters for being a bunch of shitfaced weaklings." Gajeel said while observing the fight from high up on the rafters.

Back in Magnolia: Lucy was just coming back from shopping for her food for the week when it started raining, but the sun was still out. "Why is it raining while the sun is out?" Lucy asked herself since she was alone while everyone else was facing Phantom. She stayed behind since someone had to make sure Levy, Jet, and Droy weren't attacked again. She looked down the road and saw a woman walking in her direction who was talking quietly. "Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Drip, Drip, Drop. Drip, Drip, Drop. Juvia is the rain woman. It's always with me wherever I go. What sort of woman are you, pray tell?" The woman going by Juvia said in a mono tone voice.

"I'm just the regular kind, and what's with all the drip dropping?" Lucy asked.

"I'll be going now." Juvia said in her mono tone voice.

"WELL TAKE THE RAIN WITH YOU!" Lucy half yelled.

Then Lucy heard someone making…odd noises she thought from behind her, when she turned around she saw a man rising out of the ground making the noises she heard. "I bid you bonjour, my fine young woman. Lady Juvia you know better then to turn away from your task at hand." "Of course not Monsieur Sol."

The man named Sol came up besides Juvia and said, "My monocle is whispering to me that this mademoiselle is in fact our cible." "Oh does it now?" Juvia asked as bland as always.

"Excuse the late introduction but I am Sol. I am a member of the Element four. I also go by "Sol of the Great Earth"." Sol said as he bent half way over to his side. 'That's a little creepy the way he bends.' Lucy thought to herself before realizing she was called a target.

"Wait you said I was your target, what does Phantom want with me if you are indeed part of the Element four?" Lucy asked somewhat panicking.

"The great Phantom Lord has sent us to fetch you, as to why; well that's not your concern at this point." Sol said.

Lucy tensed up and reached for her keys to fight them off while claiming, "You attacked my guild members! How dare you attack us!" But before Lucy could summon any celestial spirits she was surrounded in a sphere of water. "It's a good guess but it was not us who attacked your guild mates and who destroyed your guild. That was all Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Lucy pounded on the water sphere around her trying to break free; she had dropped her keys as she was captured so she couldn't summon anyone at this point. "I am known as Juvia of the Great Sea, another member of the Element four. Juvia's Water Lock cannot be broken but do not worry; we are not here to kill you; just to capture and bring you back to our lord Lucy Heartfilia.

Back at Phantom's Headquarters: "ERZA, NATSU, I LEAVE THE REST OF THE GUILD IN YOUR HANDS. I'M GOING AFTER JOSE TO MAKE HIM PAY." Makarov yelled out while walking to the stairs leading to the top of the tower.

Natsu jumped at a member and hit him in the sternum with a flaming punch knocking him down while yelling to Erza, "Hey Erza lets see how well you can handle them."

"Oh I will handle them just fine, how about you Natsu? Your looking pretty worn out over there." Erza said teasingly.

Natsu just grinned in response and let out a Fire Dragon's Roar, toasting even more people from Phantom. Erza requiped to having twin swords and started weaving in and out of the enemy guild, slicing and dicing as she went causing them to drop like flies.

"Well since the main threat is gone, I guess its time I joined in the fight." Gajeel said while jumping down from the rafters. He hit a sign for the guild causing a loud crashing noise that caused the fight to cease momentarily and causing the guilds too look towards the source of the noise.

"It's the Iron Dragon Slayer, Blacksteel Gajeel!" Erza exclaimed as she saw him standing amidst the dust from the landing.

Nab jumped up yelling at Gajeel who simply knocked him away with his arm turned into an iron pillar taking out some of his own guild mates. "What the fuck is wrong with him? He just took out his own guild mates with that attack." Loke said in shock.

"Bring it on Fairy Tail weaklings. Or are you too scared?" Gajeel taunted.

"SCARED? REAL M EN ARE NOT AFRIAD OF A FIGHT!" Elfman roared while lunging at Gajeel with a stone arm, but Gajeel blocked with his arm turned to iron again.

"Your Elfman right?" Gajeel asked while kicking out at Elfman who leaned back to dodge him then punched back, but Gajeel countered it and launched another punch at him to only have Elfman catch it.

"Not bad big guy." Gajeel said. "That's because I'm a real man, unlike you fucking coward."

"Well let's see how a real man handles this…" Gajeel said as he launched out a bunch of small pillars from the arm Elfman was holding onto, striking his guild mates.

"Those are your guild members! Why are you attacking them?" Elfman asked in shock. "Because I knew you would get distracted!" Gajeel roared while punching Elfman across the face sending him flying. Elfman only flew back about 3 feet before Natsu jumped on him and sprung at Gajeel punching him across the face sending him flying back.

"He sent Gajeel flying!" "I've never seen that happen before!" The members of phantom were exclaiming.

"I am Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer." Natsu declared as Gajeel pushed his way out of the debris. "Elfman let me fight him. It is fitting after all."

"Damn you Natsu. First I become a trampoline for you and now you're taking my man to man fight?" Elfman complained loudly.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel yelled as he launched an attack at Natsu, but Natsu grabbed onto his arm to stop the attack but being pushed back a few feet.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed thinking he might have been hurt.

"You hurt my nakama, it is unforgiveable. I am going to annihilate you." Natsu said venomously while igniting his hands causing Gajeel to retract his arm.

"Hmm that actually burnt you runt." Gajeel said while shaking his hand.

"Don't worry that was just me saying hello." Natsu said, eyes blazing in anger.

Erza sighed in relief when she saw that Natsu was alright. Erza moved in to assist Natsu but he stopped her. "No Erza, this is my fight. Gajeel should no the consequences of hurting something a dragon holds close to heart."

Erza looked at Natsu and said softly, "Fine but you better come back to me safely." Natsu grinned at her and turned back to Gajeel.

"Lets get this party started Gajeel!" Natsu roared as he jumped at Gajeel pulling back his arm to punch Gajeel. Gajeel moved to block it but at the last second Natsu feinted and axe kicked Gajeel slamming his face into the ground. Natsu jumped back and said, "Get up Blacksteel or are you really that weak?"

Gajeel said "It's gonna take a hell of a lot more then that to take me down." As he exploded out of the rubble that covered him from that impact and launched another pillar at Natsu who was hit in the chin and thrown back 10 feet or so while going through some tables. "Oh come on now, I know that didn't hurt you Salamander." Gajeel said while taunting for Natsu to come at him.

Natsu jumped out of the broken tables that were covering him, "You know the score that's for sure." Natsu said while grinning devilishly. Natsu lunged at Gajeel punching for his face while Gajeel back peddled blocking most of the hits but getting clipped here and there. Gajeel dropped to the ground spinning in air kicking Natsu across the face and chest with each leg. The kicks caused Natsu to stumble back and he thought, 'Damn this fucker is actually pretty tough, my jaw is partially out of place. Got to end this fast if that keeps up.'

After Natsu regained his balance he had to block a punch Gajeel send to his face, he blocked using his elbow then pivoted and swung his other arm around elbowing Gajeel in the back of the head sending him towards the floor. Before Gajeel hit the floor, Natsu brought up his knee hitting him in the face again sending him back up and spun around round house kicking Gajeel in the stomach sending him flying into the wall.

'Wow that was amazing hand to hand combat Natsu just demonstrated.' Erza thought. 'If he fought like that against me I would have had a harder time. What else has he become capable of from his training?' She thought to herself in utter shock.

The guild watched in disbelief as Natsu sent Gajeel flying. Gray was especially shocked considering he and Natsu always wrestled and he'd never seen attacks like that come from him. Gajeel was indented into the wall and struggled to pull himself out. As he popped free he said, "Not bad Salamander that had hurt quite a bit there. Let's see you try that again."

Gajeel ran at Natsu and jumped into the air while flipping to do another axe kick which Natsu blocked but Natsu failed to see the other leg coming from the side that hit him in the side of his ribs causing one to crack slightly but Natsu paid it no heed. Gajeel didn't pause for a second as he threw some punches at Natsu who was desperately blocking while trying to regain balance from the kick.

Natsu pushed back from Gajeel and yelled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" sending a blast of fire at Gajeel who jumped out of the way causing his guild mates behind him to become human toast. "Fucking weaklings." Gajeel said as his guild mates were taken down by a single blast of fire.

"How about we start taking this fight seri…" Gajeel was cut off as the guild began to shake.

Phantom Lord Members were panicking at the guild shaking. "What is that!?" One of them yelled out in panic.

"It's Master Makarov's rage. Nothing will stop him now." Gray said from the sidelines.

"It's called the Giants Wrath." Loke finished for Gray.

At the top of the tower, Makarov blasted the door open to reveal Jose sitting on a throne. "Jose! You have committed unforgivable acts. Nothing will save you now!" Makarov roared at the other Wizard Saint.

He launched a giant fist at Jose causing a dust cloud to appear. As the dust cleared Makarov saw Jose sitting there but he was flickering. "A hologram is it? Where are you coward?" Makarov yelled. Jose didn't answer, instead a image of Lucy tied up and unconscious appeared next to him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCY!?" Makarov roared.

"Oh nothing really, she's just knocked out at the moment. You'll have to come get her if you want her back Makarov." The image of Jose said.

Makarov was glaring with hate at Jose and didn't notice someone appear behind him. Aria of the Element four was behind him with arms raised. Makarov felt a rise in magic and turned around in shock, 'How did he sneak up on me?' He thought but couldn't react in time as he felt a vortex of energy swallow him, draining him of his strength.

The floor crumpled away and Makarov fell down towards the bottom floor of Phantom striking the ground next to everyone. Fairy Tail looked in shock at their Master who was lying on the ground with green skin, eyes closed, and no energy coming from him.

Natsu turned away from his fight and ran to his master. As Natsu got to Makarov he felt his heart stop. He couldn't sense any life coming from Master Makarov…

** Well here's my newest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I promise to get updates out faster once again. Please leave a review if you liked it, I really appreciate getting the reviews and would like to thank everyone who has reviewed for giving me such good reviews for my story. I have a question for my readers and that is: do you want this story to have sequels or not? I can try to make it as long as possible but not gonna try if no one wants more after this one is done (which isn't for awhile so do not fret). Until next time. **


	13. A Darkness Revealed

**Hey guys, glad you all have kept with my story, I am also glad you are enjoying. I honestly thought this story was gonna turn out to be complete shit. This chapter might be a little short but I'm not too sure yet, and between the dates of August 30 through September 17th there will be no updates so I am gonna try to get a few more chapters out before I am on vacation. But enough of all that, on with the story.**

**Chapter 13:**

Natsu was in complete shock, there lying in front of him was Master Makarov without any life force coming from him. Natsu couldn't feel any heart beat or see him breathing. 'No. Not again, please no not again. I can't go through with loosing another father…' (**Natsu see's Makarov as a father in this story since he took him in with out question and it just makes sense. IF he does actually see it that way then I need to reread the Manga since I haven't read it in a couple months.) **Fairy Tail looked at their master on the ground before them in horror; their seemingly indestructible master was dead.

Erza walked up to Natsu to try and get him to calm down, they were in a war after all. "Come on Natsu get up we need to get him out of here, we're still surrounded by enemies." Erza said while tugging on him. She turned around and shouted, "EVERYONE FALL BACK TO FAIRY TAIL NOW!"

All the members of Fairy Tail started to gather themselves to retreat when they felt something sinister. Floating down from the hole in the roof was the image of Jose who was laughing like a maniac. "So the great Wizard Saint Makarov falls. Conquering Fairy Tail will be easy now. Gajeel and the Element Four I leave them to you. I must go deal with Lucy Heartfillia now." With that the image faded away.

Phantom Lord Members started surrounding Fairy Tail preparing to take them down while their spirits were crushed. Before Phantom Lord could attack they were all blasted away by a fierce magic. Over by Master Makarov, Natsu was slowly rising to his feet. Erza looked at Natsu then felt her heart stop. Natsu was no longer the cheery wizard who could be serious when needed. Instead in place of him was Natsu surrounded by black flames and blood red eyes (not glowing red, just surrounding the pupil was red) and a murderous look.

Fairy Tail was looking at Natsu in shock and Happy was looking in horror seeing this happen once before and hoping to never again see it, he knew what was going to happen. "ERZA! WE NEED TO GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW IT'S NOT SAFE ANYMORE!" Happy shouted desperately. Erza just looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

Before Happy could answer, her question was answered by Natsu who lunged at the closest member of Phantom and grabbed his face burning it off. All that was left of his face was a skull. Natsu dropped the body and looked to the rest of the guild. "You are all going to die." Natsu said in a dark voice that just wasn't him.

Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail were looking at Natsu in shock and disbelief; he had just killed someone right in front of them and threatened the rest of Phantom Lord with death. Natsu summoned a giant fire ball in his left hand and threw it at the members of Phantom Lord who all tried to get away. Some made it but for those who didn't; there was nothing left but ashes.

Natsu was laughing at this point. He was laughing at those who he killed and at how he had more to kill still. He was being completely driven by his rage, and he was enjoying everything kill he made. Every life he took Natsu felt even more alive and just wanted to kill more. Erza was horrified at what she was seeing Natsu do. This was no longer the man that claimed to love her. He was someone else entirely now.

Gajeel who had just witnessed a very pissed off Natsu kill some of his guild mates had finally snapped out of shock. He lunged at Natsu yelling, "TIME TO DIE SALAMANDER." Before he could get his attack off Natsu threw him back and slammed him into the wall.

Natsu was about to finish him off when he was tackled from the side. Natsu was about to attack his attacker but before he could he felt him be hugged tightly. "Snap out of it Natsu, please. This isn't you." Erza cried. She clung to him tighter hoping he would stop.

Natsu looked down at Erza who was clinging to him as if her own life depended on it. Erza couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't watch Natsu kill someone else even if it was an enemy. Erza felt Natsu snake his arms around her back and she smiled since he had finally stopped. "Thank goodness you sto..." Erza was cut off as Natsu squeezed her hard enough to dent her armor. She looked up to see Natsu staring at her with the same murderous gaze he had been looking at Phantom Lord with.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Erza cried while trying to push away from him. As she managed to get away, Natsu grabbed her arm and threw her across the guild hall and jumped after her landing on her stomach.

Everyone, including Phantom Lord was staring in shock. Natsu just attacked his own guild member and was still attacking her. Erza was beyond shock, she was being attacked by the man who loved her without remorse or pity. She couldn't even defend herself. Natsu was sitting on her pounding on her relentlessly and laughing at the same time. "NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP ATTACKING ERZA!" Gray yelled but Natsu just ignored him not even registering what he said. From all the hits Natsu delivered to Erza, her armor had been shattered and she had a few ribs broken.

Natsu grabbed Erza by the throat and lifted her into the air. Natsu held up his other hand igniting it on fire, the same black flames that were swirling around him. Erza looked at Natsu in horror realizing that he was about to kill her. "Natsu…stop…please." Erza gasped.

Natsu swung his arm at Erza's unprotected chest, who had closed her eyes waiting for the blow to land. After a few moments she was dropped to the ground so she opened her eyes and saw Natsu stopped his attack and was clutching at his head as if he had a migraine. Natsu fell down thrashing about yelling in pain still clutching his head. The black flames surrounding him were starting to dissipate. After a few moments Natsu stopped thrashing around and laid still, face down.

Erza rushed to his side and turn him over so he was looking up to her. Natsu was back to his regular eye color. Erza pulled Natsu into a fierce hug and was crying uncontrollably, she didn't care who saw right now she was just happy to have Natsu back to the way he was before.

The members of Phantom Lord took this opportunity to get away from the crazed mage; even if he was calm they didn't want to risk his fury again. As they fled, some of the members of Fairy Tail ran over to Natsu, mainly his friends and team while the rest ran over to Master Makarov. Happy jumped onto Natsu and was also crying, he had been afraid he lost Natsu this time. Natsu who had been unresponsive before had now bolted upright and shouted, "MASTER!"

Natsu's sudden movement had caused the people surrounding him to jump slightly. Erza let go of Natsu so she could look him in the eye and said to him, "I'm sorry Natsu but he's gone."

Natsu stared at her in disbelief and tore himself away running over to where the Master lay. Everyone surrounding the Master had tears in their eyes at the loss of their master who had been more of family to them all, rather then being a Master. Natsu pushed his way and collapsed at Master Makarov's side with tears in his eyes.

"How could this happen to him?" Macao said softly. No one answered; all of them were silently wishing it was a bad dream.

Natsu was looking at Master Makarov with tears streaming down his face. He had lost another Father. Natsu laughed darkly at himself, it seems that he really wasn't meant to have a Father.

'_**Natsu.'**_

Natsu snapped up looking around not believing the voice he just heard.

'_**Use it.'**_

**And there you have chapter 13, sorry if it wasn't what you guys were hoping for but that was something I haven't seen done in any stories I have read so I thought it would be an interesting twist. So what do you think of the ending? What did it mean? Please leave a review on how you liked the chapter. Also if anyone can guess what will happen next they get to add their own chapter idea to the story so try and guess what it was if you want. Until next time.**


	14. A Legend Brought Back

**Well here's another chapter for you all, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really enjoy reading them, some are very…unique. Thank you for staying with my story since I put it up to those who have, this will probably be one of the final chapters concerning Phantom Lord, its boring writing for them, I just want to give you guys a long story. If these last few chapters weren't that good, I apologize, they weren't all that fun to type, but on with the story.**

**Chapter 14:**

_'Use it Natsu' _the disembodied voice said again.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Igneel…' Natsu thought shakily. After 7 long years he finally was hearing from the dragon again. _'Use it before it's too late Natsu._' With that final thought Natsu could no longer feel the presence of the voice speaking to him.

'That was Igneel, I just know it.' Natsu thought to himself. 'He wants me to use that then? Well I mustn't disappoint him, though I wish he were still talking to me.' Natsu felt deeply hurt from hearing Igneel's voice in his mind and then him being gone just as fast as he was there.

Natsu looked down at Makarov in determination. 'If I am to use this power I need to get back up to full strength.' Natsu turned to Macao and said, "Hey Macao make me some fire, I need to be at full strength for this."

Macao and the rest of the guild were utterly confused by what he meant, but Macao created some fire for Natsu nonetheless. "Don't know what you're going to do, but do it fast so we can get out of here."

Natsu started to consume the fire and turned towards Master Makarov and held up his right hand. "Everyone stand back." Natsu said as he started building up power in his hand. After a few moments, black fire started to surround Natsu's hand, but it was different then before when he had gone ballistic. The fire had a golden hue around it this time. 'This is going to hurt a lot.' Natsu thought with a grimace.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Erza asked, not sure at all as to what he was doing. The rest of the guild was just as confused as her.

"Bringing him back…" was the only reply she got which caused the guild to stiffen at his words.

Natsu put his hand over Master Makarov's heart and thrust his hand into the Master's heart yelling, "DRAGON'S LIFE FLAME!" The effect was immediate on Natsu who had started gasping in pain. The spell was taking his own life force and pushing it into the Master. The color was draining from Natsu's face rapidly and his face started changing at the same time. No longer was his face that of a 19 year old; but that of someone in their mid 20's. It wasn't a large change but it was still noticeable.

Natsu no longer had a boyish look to him; instead it was a more mature look but tired at the same time. It was as if he had lost a small portion of energy that wouldn't come back with no matter how much he rested. Master Makarov had started glowing and a pulsing sound was heard. The sound was similar as to if someone's heart beat had been put on speaker.

Natsu pulled his hand out and the Master started rising off the ground into the air with the flame surrounding him completely. The fire surrounding the Master started to creep its way over to Natsu as well, who was groaning in pain as his own life force was being taken from him. As soon as the fire touched him Natsu screamed in pain, it was nothing like he had ever felt before. It was as if his skin was being peeled of with a peeler of some kind and his muscles being shredded from his bones.

The guild was staring at Natsu who was still screaming in pain but they could do nothing to help him; the fire surrounding the Master and Natsu was too intense in heat. Not even Erza who requiped to her Flame Empress Armor just recently repaired) could get within five feet of the pair. That's when the situation that seemed bad went to worse: Natsu's skin was slowly falling off him in chunks about 1 inch long. Blood was flowing freely from the numerous wounds all over Natsu now who was screaming even more.

At that moment the fire which was almost pitch black just flared a brilliant gold and all the guild could feel from it was warmth. It felt like a lovers caress to them. Natsu stopped screaming for this flame was sealing his wounds up and taking some of the pain away. After about 30 seconds the flames disappeared entirely and Natsu fell to the ground gasping for air. The Master's body floated down and landed softly where he had been laying before.

At this point the guild rushed to both of them to see what happened. They were mainly looking at Natsu who was struggling to breathe because of how much blood he lost and how much of his life force was taken. **(If his life was a percentage he'd be around 10% at this point)**. "Natsu are you okay?" Erza cried while grabbing his hand trying to keep his attention so he didn't slip away from her again.

The guild was looking at Natsu hoping he was okay, for it looked like he was about to die. Then they heard something they wouldn't believe to ever hear again. "Ugh what hit me?" Master Makarov said while trying to sit up. Everyone turned to stare at him with eyes as wide as dinner plates and jaws on the floor. There was Master Makarov who had just been killed was now sitting up and looking at them all.

"Last thing I remember was talking to an image of Jose…" Then the Master stopped as it clicked into place. "How am I alive? I was killed up there. Someone had sucked my life dry." Before Master Makarov could process another thought; the entire guild tackled him into a hug.

"Master!" "You're okay!" "We thought we lost you for good!" Many different people of the guild cried out with more crying out other things similar to those said already. Everyone had tears in their eyes at the fact they had their master back.

"Who did this? How am I alive again?" Makarov asked quietly. In response the guild parted to the sides to show Erza holding Natsu close to her. She was crying silently as she held Natsu. "Come on Natsu come back to me please! Come back Natsu! You said you would always be there for me!"

Everyone was staring at her confused. "Erza?" Gray asked, then continued, "What's wrong?"

"His heart stopped…" Erza said before breaking down again **(sorry if that seems out of character to you guys but if the person who you love and they love you has their heart stop and your not crying, you are seriously fucked up).**

The guild blanched at her words, they loose their master, and then get him back, but at the cost of his savior's life. "DAMNIT NATSU!" Erza screamed pounding on him. The guild jumped at her sudden out burst and her actions. Erza constantly pounded on his chest over his heart while crying more. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ALWAYS BEING THEIR FOR ME NATSU!?" Erza screamed again. Pounding more and more on him. After a few moments she collapsed over Natsu crying over him. She just lost the man who had fallen in love with her and she with him. She still had to confront her past before being with him but she still loved him.

"Erza, I can't breathe with you lying on top of me."

Erza jerked up in surprise and saw Natsu looking up at her with a smile on his face. "I was having a wonderful dream until you woke me up you know." Natsu said with a slight smirk. "But that doesn't matter now since I woke up to your beautiful face." As he said that Erza turned beet red.

"Baka. You scare me to death with me thinking your dead and then you go and say that." Erza said as she lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Natsu? What did you do?" Master Makarov said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"MASTER!" Natsu exclaimed he heard him speak. "It worked! It really worked."

"Whatever you did did seem to work my boy. But what was it that you did?" The Master questioned.

"I used Dragon's Life Flame" Natsu said while sitting up, he was still too sore to really stand up. "It's a move that takes my own life force and puts it into someone that was recently killed. It's the exact opposite of death magic, but just as rare to see. It's almost never used for a few reasons."

"What are the reasons? I have never heard of this spell before." The master stated.

"Well that's reason number one. Only a few people have ever learned it through out time. Second, it has a very low success rate, and also it generally kills the caster. For both the caster to survive and the person it was used on to be brought back is even rarer. That has only happened once before if I remember correctly from what Igneel taught me. That's not it though for the caster; if they do survive they loose part of their life span. It's an unknown amount; it could be a few days to a few decades taken off." Natsu explained.

"Well Natsu, that is astounding at what you accomplished and I can't thank you enough my boy." Master Makarov said while bowing to Natsu. "Though I think its time to go back to our guild, though we need to go save Lucy as well."

As the guild gathered up, Elfman called out, "Hey where is Loke? He was here a few minutes ago."

**With Loke:**

Loke had just caught Lucy as she fell from the tower trying to get away from Jose. (Sorry all I didn't really feel like writing that whole part out. If you don't know what happens just go watch the anime and instead of Natsu saving her it's Loke).

"Thanks for the save Loke." Lucy said shakily from falling well over 150 feet.

"No problem Lucy." Loke said while fixing his glasses. "Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked Lucy.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

"Again no problem, but come on lets get heading back to the guild."

Lucy nodded and the two of them set off for Fairy Tail.

**Back with everyone else:**

"Come on everyone let's head back now and recuperate. This was a tiring day for us all. Especially Natsu." Master Makarov said with a chuckle while looking at Natsu who was currently passed out in Erza's arms.

"Aye Sir!" The guild responded to him.

**And there is the new chapter, I hope you liked it and sorry if it wasn't that great, doesn't sound all that good to me but then again I am writing this at 3 a.m. in the morning. Review on how you liked the chapter and have a good day/night.**


	15. A Party and Grief

**Hey everyone, sorry for being gone so long, I ended up leaving for vacation earlier to avoid the hurricane that was heading to Florida so I never really had a chance to update and I do apologize for that. Rest assured I have not given up on this story and most likely never will unless no one wants more. I'll try to get a few chapters out in rapid succession but I'm not sure how I'll do since I'm trying to find a job and still got to deal with school. Any ways I hope you enjoy the chapter though I'm going to be a bit rusty with my writing.**

**Chapter 15**

Everyone was having a great time at Fairy Tail; they had their master back and took their revenge on Phantom Lord. Every member was partying and feasting, well all but one. In the corner of the guild hall a furious Erza Scarlet was looking for Natsu, she let him off the hook while he was recovering but now that he was up and about she was absolutely furious with him for using such a dangerous technique even though it brought the master back. She was also mad now at the fact that she just had found him and he had started another brawl... typical Natsu. She made her way over to him….

Natsu and Gray were going at it as usual. They were grappling and trying to over power each other with sheer force alone. "Give it up flame breath." Gray said trying to taunt Natsu.

"Yeah right stripper, like I'd ever give up to you." Natsu said as he started to push back harder.

Gray was about to loose his balance so he got right up to Natsu and head butted him causing Natsu to slip. In causing Natsu to slip Natsu's right leg shot upwards…right into Gray's manhood. Both of them slumped to the ground groaning in pain and holding their injured body parts. Natsu had stars in his eyes while Gray had tears. The people around them were chuckling at their actions as they groaned in pain.

Natsu stood up and said to Gray, "Looks like I win popsicle, you're still on the floor."

Gray just groaned out then kicked up at Natsu, effectively bringing Natsu to his knees. The guild members were laughing at them even harder now and Natsu was about to yell at Gray but fell silent as did the guild as they felt a massive killing intent. Natsu turned to see Erza standing right next to him with fire in her eyes. Natsu backed away slowly and looked at Gray and said, "I should run now shouldn't I?"

Gray nodded slowly and Natsu dashed for the guild doors. He only made it 10 feet outside the guild before tackled to the ground by Erza. The guild watched in horror as Erza dragged him behind the guild while beating him at the same time. 'Poor Natsu.' The entire guild thought. Natsu had one thought on his mind, 'I am so fucked'.

When they got behind the guild Erza immediately started yelling at Natsu, **"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND FOR USING SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS AS THAT STUNT YOU PULLED BACK AT PHANTOM LORD?"** Natsu could only cower before her to afraid to even speak. He may be stronger then her but she still terrified him.

"**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BADLY YOU SCARED ME WHEN YOUR HEART STOPPED? I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED NATSU. IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I AM GOING TO TAKE MY PURGATORY MACE TO YOUR FUCKING PENIS AND MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T EVEN PISS OUT OF IT."**

At this point Natsu was very pale at her words. He didn't even want to think of how bad that would hurt. He subconsciously clenched his legs together at her saying that. "Erza, I'm sor-" He didn't get to say anything else as he was cut off by Erza slapping him hard leaving a red hand mark on his face. Erza proceeded to hit every inch of him she could. She was beyond fury at this point with him. 'Stupid Natsu for making me worry like that.' She thought as she beat the living shit out of him.

Erza was hitting Natsu nonstop for about 5 minutes before Natsu had felt something wet hit his face, 'Is it raining now?' He thought and opened his eyes only to see Erza crying over him. 'Oh my god, I'm horrible, I made her cry.'

"Erza, I'm so sorry for worrying you like that, please don't cry." Natsu said sincerely.

Erza just slapped him across the face again and pulled him up into a tight hug. "Never do that again you moron. I thought I lost you there." She sobbed into his shoulder. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and just held her there as she cried.

After awhile she stopped and stood up with Natsu. "Let's go back into the guild." She said and led him back.

Upon entering the guild everyone cringed at the state of Natsu who was bruised and bloodied. Natsu sat at their usual table and Gray said "You really pissed her off didn't you?" Natsu just nodded weakly still thinking he was horrible for making her cry.

Erza walked up to the bar to order some cake and a drink, as she sat down Mira asked, "Are you alright Erza? You look as if you had been crying."

It's nothing Mira, thank you for your concern though."

"If you say so." Mira said unconvinced but let it drop. "Well is there anything I can get you?"

"A slice of strawberry cheesecake and some water if you could." Mira nodded and walked into the back to get the stuff while Erza sighed and rubbed her temples. "He is such a hassle." She muttered to herself

"Who's a hassle Erza?" Lucy asked plopping down into a chair next to her.

"Oh no one Lucy." Erza said in a completely unconvincing tone.

"It's Natsu isn't it?" Lucy simply said.

At hearing her say that she turned to Lucy with a red face saying "Shut up Lucy. It's not Natsu."

"Erza your face is a dead give away." Lucy said teasingly.

Erza growled out at her and next thing Lucy new she was rocketing towards the stars from a fierce kick. The people closest to Erza started edging away slowly fearing for their lives. A few minutes after Erza punted Lucy, Mirajane came back with Erza's cake and water. "Sorry that took so long Erza, no cakes were ready so I had to make a fresh one." Mira said apologetically.

At hearing the cake was completely fresh Erza perked up like a giggling school girl. As soon as the cake touched the counter Erza started devouring it in seconds. When Erza finished she held her plate up and said "More, now."

Mira just laughed to herself and went to get her more. As Mira came back there was a sudden boom and the guild hall shook causing her to drop the plate of cake. "What in the world was that?" Mira asked surprised.

Natsu went over to the window to look outside and a look of rage passed over his face.

He said while trembling in rage, "Its Phantom Lord."

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and please review for me, I love reading the reviews when I get them.**


	16. Phantom Lord's Revenge

**Again sorry for the delay, I was told I had to go house watch for my uncle while he's on vacation so I decided to wait until I was at this place to start writing again since I have the place to myself for a few days, so no interruptions now. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

Fairy Tail was shocked to say the least at hearing Phantom Lord was back and attacking them. They all thought they had been done with after they had defeated them at their own base. What's more is they were surprised as to how Phantom Lord got to Magnolia; the guild had turned into a walking giant robot. Natsu was trembling in rage; Phantom Lord dared to show their face at their doorstep after it was clear they had beat them in the first place and even after they failed to kill their master like they had tried. Natsu turned back to the guild and yelled, "WE NEED TO GET OUT THERE NOW AND FUCKING ANNIHLATE THEM FOR SHOWING THEIR FACES HERE."

All the members present at Fairy Tail rushed outside to confront Phantom Lord but stopped dead in their tracks. Phantom Lord's guild was pointing a giant cannon at them. "Well that might be a small problem…" Gray said in a simple and sarcastic tone.

"Small problem my ass." Loke said while shaking his head. "It's called sarcasm dipshit." Gray retorted.

"Okay you two, enough goofing off we have a problem here now." Erza said while requiping to her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

As Fairy Tail prepared for battle they heard a voice over a loudspeaker, "_**Members of Fairy tail; stand down and turn over the member known as Lucy Heartfillia. Do this**_ _**your deaths will be only slightly painful."**_

"LIKE HELL WE'LL GIVE ONE OF OUR OWN MEMBERS OVER TO YOU!" Natsu yelled in fury. "YOU CAN HAVE THIS INSTEAD" With that said Natsu proceeded to throw a giant fire ball down the middle of the cannon.

_**"Foolish boy." **_ The voice from the loud speaker said again. _**"You leave us with no choice then, you will all die and then we shall just take Lucy. I Jose of Phantom Lord decree you shall all perish before the might of the Jupiter Cannon."**_

__Magical energy started to swirl around this tip of the cannon and a purplish light could be seen gathering at the base of the cannon's tube. Thinking on her feet Erza quickly shouted, "Everyone get out of the way now!" Requiping to her Adamantine Armor; she jumped in front of the cannon just as the cannon fired its magical beam. Erza slammed the two shields on her arms together and braced for impact. The beam of energy raced towards Erza and slammed into her like Freight Train and she struggled in holding her ground. She was slowly being pushed back by the beam while it started to die down, but just as it looked like she was going to get out of it fine her armor shattered and the remainder of the cannons blast slammed into her hurling her back a couple yards.

Natsu watched in horror as Erza slammed into the ground from the blast and ran over to her. He slid to a stop next to her and picked her head up off the ground and put it in his lap. "Erza are you okay?" He asked worriedly and then thought, 'Of course she's not. I'm a fucking idiot she just took that blast while I stood back and not even attempted to help.'

Natsu shifted Erza's position as she started groaning so she could be more comfy and gently shook her causing her to slowly open her eyes. "Okay I admit that one did hurt a little." Erza said in a quiet joking tone. "Yeah I assumed so, will you be okay?" Natsu asked with concern being evident.

"I just need to rest up a bit and I'll be fine." Erza replied as she shakily stood up.

As Natsu started to help Erza back towards the guild they heard Jose speaking into the loudspeaker again, _**"Well it seems you have survived but don't think you're safe. Tremble in fear for in 15 minutes we will fire again and you will be wiped from existence.**_"

As the speaker fell silent Natsu declared, "I'll blow up your cannon in 10 minutes."

Not giving anyone a chance to fully comprehend what he said so they could stop him from doing something reckless Natsu took off at a sprint running for Phantom Lord's headquarters with the intent of taking it all down. Natsu blasted himself forward and landed on the giant's arm which he proceeded to run up and jump into the barrel of the cannon. He quickly dashed inside with the single thought of stopping the cannon.

Back with the guild Mirajane was helping Erza into the guild so she could rest up a little bit. They all had decided they had to put Lucy in hiding who was now currently being taken by Loke to warehouse so she was safe. They sent Reedus to go find Master Makarov who had gone to Porlyusica for a check up to make sure there was nothing wrong with him still. The rest of Fairy Tail was preparing for any attack that might come.

'Natsu better be alright after this.' Erza thought to herself. She was still mad at him for that move he used in Phantom Lord. She was grateful for what he did by bring the master back, but she couldn't bare the thought after loosing him. 'After all this is done, I'm going to put a stop to that forsaken tower we were building. I need to stop Jellal from using that tower. I just hope it isn't too late.' Erza sat down and continued to think about how she would confront Jellal and how he had changed just before she got away from the tower.

Back with Natsu:

Natsu had just gotten through the barrel of the tank and was in a wide circular room with a giant lacrima in the middle of the room. 'I guess that's what is controlling the blast from the cannon.' Natsu thought to himself. "Well time to take care of this lacrima."

Natsu started building up his fire getting ready to blow it up but hears someone call out, "I am sorry but I can't allow you to do that."

Natsu turns to see who spoke and is jerked forwards by an unseen force. "I am Totomaru of the Element Four. I will not let you destroy our cannon, and besides you are powerless before me for I control all forms of fire." Totomaru said smugly.

Natsu grinned in a feral like manner and said, "Oh is that so? Well then lets see you try to control me."

With that said Natsu lunged forward towards Totomaru igniting his fists to only be stopped again by an unknown force. "What the fuck is going on I can't move." Natsu said while struggling to get free.

"Like I said I can control all forms of fire." Totomaru said and with a wave of his hand Natsu started punching himself.

"You bastard." Natsu said in between punches.

Natsu then thought, 'Well what if I'm not using my fire?' and with that Natsu stopped using his fire and fell forward from the sudden loss of force holding him. Totomaru growled in annoyance and launched his own fire attack towards Natsu who jumped out of the way and slammed his knee into Totomaru's face then threw him into the ground.

"I'm not some novice who will be tricked by your fire manipulation. If there's no fire then you have no control." Natsu said with a smirk.

Natsu turned towards the lacrima again and started to build his fire up once more and yelled "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" launching the fire ball towards the lacrima. Just as it was about to hit the fire ball stopped in mid air and headed straight back towards Natsu who let out a squeak and started running from his own fire ball.

"Not some novice are you?" Totomaru said while making the fireball chase after Natsu who was running around the room from the fireball.

"OH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY." Natsu yelled as he kicked Totomaru in the face as he ran by. With Totomaru being knocked unconscious the fireball disappeared giving Natsu a chance to stop and catch his breath.

"Okay this time I am destroying it." Natsu said as he threw another fireball towards the lacrima this time effectively hitting it and causing it to blow up.

"Now that that is taken care of I need to go check on the guild." Natsu said to himself as he started running out of the cannons room. When Natsu was about to get out of the cannons room a figure dropped down in front of him barring his path. Natsu grinned a little and said, "Back for more are you?"

Back at the guild:

The members of Fairy Tail were cheering at Natsu's success on destroying the Jupiter Cannon. "So flame brain can actually do something good." Gray said while smirking. "Well a man isn't totally useless." Elfman said from the side. Before Gray could say something else they heard Jose use the loudspeaker again. _**"Insolent fools. I gave you a chance and you throw it back in my face so now you will not receive any mercy. Now face the might of my Shades."**_

As Jose stopped speaking hundreds of shades started appearing out of no where and started circling the guild and its members. Erza had come running out of the guild at hearing Jose speaking again to see all the shades circling the guild. "EVERYONE PROTECT THE GUILD AND EACHOTHER WE MUST STOP THE SHADES." Erza yelled as she ran up to all the other members.

Back with Natsu:

Natsu was staring at the person blocking his path with a feral grin. "So I get to kick your ass again eh Black Steel?"

"No I'm going to be killing you Salamander." Gajeel responded as he charged at Natsu yelling "Iron Dragon's Club!"

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I don't think I did to well on this chapter, I pretty much have writers block at this point. I can't think of how I want to get these chapters started anymore even though I know what I want to do in the chapter for the main part but just can't start them for shit now. Please review so I know how I'm doing and I hope you all have a good day.**


	17. The War Between Fairy Tail and Phantom

**Well here's chapter 17 for you guys, I hope you all enjoy it, this probably will be the 2nd to last chapter involving Phantom Lord. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**

**Chapter 17**

Natsu was staring at the person blocking his path with a feral grin. "So I get to kick your ass again eh Black Steel?"

"No I'm going to be killing you Salamander." Gajeel responded as he charged at Natsu yelling "Iron Dragon's Club!"

Natsu ducked out of the way of Gajeel's attack and kicked Gajeel in his legs as he went by causing him to trip and fall forward. Gajeel growled in annoyance and rolled back up barely avoiding another kick from Natsu who ended up with his foot through the floor. "Heh looks like your not messing around Salamander." Gajeel said while smirking.

"No not at all so please just die already." Natsu replied while pulling his foot back through the floor and igniting his hands and jumped towards Gajeel punching out and hitting him in the stomach. Gajeel coughed out and stumbled backwards from the force of the blow and then found himself being thrown back further, courteously of Natsu. Gajeel pulled himself up and jumped out of the way of Natsu charging at him with a flaming punch and sent out a pillar of iron towards Natsu, successfully hitting him in the head.

Now it was Natsu's turn to growl in annoyance as he felt the iron hit him in the back of the head. "Okay Gajeel time to turn up the heat." Natsu said as he righted himself and faced Gajeel.

Natsu started to cover his body in flames hot enough to melt steel and charge Gajeel tackling him to the ground and repeatedly punching Gajeel in the face and chest. Gajeel did his best to block the punches from Natsu and tried to find any opening he could to either retaliate against Natsu or to get away and recover.

Natsu pulled his arm back for a final devastating punch to end Gajeel but Gajeel took the moment of time from the arm being pulled back and for the punch to be thrown by grabbing Natsu's arm and threw him away and off him so he could get back up. "Alright then Salamander, no more playing nice. Your flames may burn normal metal but let's see you get through my Iron Dragon Scales."

As Gajeel finished talking his body started turning scaly and was completely covered in Iron scales. Even his hair had scales on it; his entire body was now as if it was covered in armor. "Let's see you damage me now!" Gajeel roared at Natsu while charging at him yelling "Iron Dragon's Sword!" causing his right arm to turn into a jagged saw like sword. He immediately started slashing at Natsu who was jumping around avoiding the sword as best as he could but Gajeel was relentless with his onslaught.

Back with Fairy Tail:

Erza was doing her best to keep order with the guild as the Shades just seemed to appear endlessly. The guild had so far been taking the shades down without any casualties but people were starting to tire out from the constant fighting. "Ugh I need a break." Gray said while panting. "There's just no end to these damned things."

"Keep it together and fight like a man Gray!" Elfman roared as he took down a shade that appeared in front of them. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gray said while rolling his eyes.

As the guild fought on the area around the guild seemed to get darker and colder. The air around the guild seemed full of hatred, fear, and death. Amongst all the shades a large ball started forming in the air. "What the fuck is that?" Gray said in shock as the balled formed to be some kind of shadowy demon with glowing red eyes and a fanged mouth. It started descending upon the guild and started bashing on the guild with its arms as soon as it got in range.

"Stop the giant shade! It's attempting to destroy the guild!" Cana cried out while shooting some of her magic cards towards it.

With Loke and Lucy:

"I appreciate you staying here with me Loke." Lucy said to Loke as she strummed her fingers on a crate in boredom.

"It's no trouble Lucy, I am always glad to help a guild mate." Loke said as he cleaned off his glasses. "I just hope everyone else is holding up well enough in the fight."

"I'm sure there fine, though how much you want to bet Natsu did something stupidly reckless?" Lucy asked casually.

"5,000 jewels says he ran off on his own and got his ass kicked." Loke said while laughing.

"Alright you're on Loke." Lucy said as she reached over to shake on it.

As Loke was about to reach over and shake on it there was an explosion from the door way. "What the fuck was that?" Loke asked as he righted himself from falling over.

"I don't know." Lucy said as she coughed from the smoke.

After the smoke cleared Lucy and Loke saw 3 people standing there with evil grins on there faces. "Looks like we found you Lucy." The girl in the middle said while the other two guys started circling around the sides.

"Who are you?" Loke asked as he eyed the two guys circling them.

"Isn't obvious? We're from Phantom Lord and we're here to take Lucy to our master." The girl said.

Back with Natsu and Gajeel

Gajeel was swinging his sword/arm around wildly trying to cut Natsu in half while Natsu was still trying to dodge all the swings. "HAHAHAHA, I'll admit you're a nimble little fucker Salamander." Gajeel said as Natsu jumped over Gajeel.

"You're not too bad yourself you fucking tin can." Natsu said as he landed.

"Tin can? That's just harsh man." Gajeel said while swinging his sword at Natsu neck.

Natsu ducked under the swing and got up in Gajeel's face throwing a punch into his stomach knocking him back a few feet. Gajeel rolled to a stop and jumped up only to fall down laughing. Natsu was rolling around grabbing his hand yelling, "IT DOESN'T HURT!" Over and over again.

After Natsu stopped rolling around Gajeel got up and said, "You know you're a dumbass right Salamander?"

Natsu growled and charged at Gajeel punching him in the chest and sending him through the wall outside of the giant. Gajeel landed on the arm of the giant and looked up in time to see Natsu flying down at him with his leg out. Gajeel jumped out of the way just as Natsu crashed down on the spot Gajeel was occupying just a moment before. As Gajeel landed he yelled out, "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" sending out his breath attack towards Natsu who countered with his own breath attack.

When the two attacks collided it sent out a shockwave knocking them both off the giant and landing on the cliff's edge with a loud crash.

Back with Fairy Tail

Erza was attacking shades relentlessly as the rest of the guild tried to stop the giant shade from destroying the guild hall though nothing seemed to phase it. Erza was working overtime trying to take out any shade that attempted to attack a guild mate when she heard the giant shade roar out and smashed one of the guild walls. She looked over and saw the right guild wall had been caved in while the shade started pounding on the roof. 'We need to find away to stop the shade from destroying the guild but nothing seems to affect it.' Erza thought desperately.

Erza saw another shade attempting to attack Gray from behind so she dashed over and stabbed the shade just as Gray turned around to see the shade attempt to kill him. "Wow thanks for the save Erza." Gray said while sighing.

"Just keep your eyes open Gray." She replied.

Erza was about to go off again when they heard a crash again. Erza and Gray looked over towards the cliff and saw Natsu and Gajeel indented into the ground. They both ran over to Natsu to see if he was alright. As they got over to him Natsu was pulling himself out of the ground only to see Erza and Gray running to him. "Natsu are you alright?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Oh I'm sure torch head is alright Erza." Gray said while smirking. "I mean he does have a hard head after all."

Natsu growled and said, "Hard head huh? Let's see just how hard it is Ice queen." Natsu then proceeded to head butt Gray effectively knocking him to the ground.

Erza just sighed and looked over to Gajeel as he groaned from the impact who was also out of his Iron scales again. "What should we do with him Natsu?" She asked.

"Leave him to me Erza he's a lot stronger then he seems." Natsu said as Gajeel got back on his feet.

"Ready for round two Salamander?" Gajeel asked once he was up.

"You know it Black Steel." Natsu replied as he got in a fighting stance. "Erza, Gray get back to the guild and help them again, I can handle him." Erza nodded and grabbed Gray while running back towards the guild.

Natsu and Gajeel started circling each other waiting for someone to make a move. Gajeel decided to attack first and charged Natsu throwing a iron pillar at him causing Natsu to jump back out of the way. "FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu yelled out hitting Gajeel across the face and sent him flying towards Fairy Tail and its members.

At this point the shade had already destroyed the roof of the guild and was working on the last of the walls. Fairy Tail's members were working desperately to destroy the shade before their guild was completely destroyed. The shade roared out bringing both hands together and slamming its fists down onto the guild and reducing the guild to nothing but rubble. The shade was laughing as it faded away into the darkness with its mission accomplished leaving Fairy Tail in despair.

Erza stood transfixed on the sight of the guilds pile of rubble not wanting to believe the guild hall was taken down. Erza wasn't the only one staring in disbelief, Alzack and Bisca had both slumped down to the ground while Macao and Wakaba were frozen in shock. Elfman and Gray faces were contorted in fury not wanting to believe the guild had been destroyed. Erza took a deep breath turning to the guild and said, "Everyone we cannot give up. Our guild may have been destroyed but we all still stand. We must fight to avenge what was taken from us. Let us take down Phantom Lord and show them we will not be beaten!"

Erza's speech seemed to help the guild as they all cheered out getting ready to fight once again.

Back with Lucy and Loke

Loke was doing his best to defend Lucy who was being restrained by the two guys from Phantom Lord but was having trouble since he was exhausting fast. The girl from Phantom Lord, Sue was laughing at him for tiring so easy. "Hehe you're nothing but a pathetic looser fairy boy." Sue said while preparing her magic. "This ends now! Kaleidoscope!" She yelled out while casting the magic which caused mirrors to form all around Loke trapping him inside a diamond shaped cage of mirrors.

"Alright he's taken care of; let's get the girl back to headquarters." Sue said while knocking Lucy out to prevent her from running away. They then turned and started heading back to Phantom Lord.

Back with Fairy Tail

Natsu jumped after Gajeel as he sent him flying away, he wanted this fight over so he could assist everyone else. As Gajeel stopped moving he righted himself and dodges out of the way of Natsu bringing his foot down where Gajeel's head had been just a second before. "What do you say we finish this now Salamander? No more playing around. No more pulling punches. We end this now!" Gajeel yelled out while bringing his power to the maximum.

Before Natsu could respond he heard the sound of wood breaking to look over and see the guild reduced to rubble. Natsu stood there in shock looking at the guilds pile of rubble. 'My home…it's gone.' Natsu thought to himself, not hearing Erza give her speech to everyone. Natsu then felt nothing but absolute fury. His guild was destroyed and his guild mates had been under attack all day. He was beyond mad; he wanted to make Phantom Lord pay. Natsu turned back to Gajeel with a death glare and said, "You want to end this now Gajeel? Fine then. I'LL SHOW YOU MY FULL POWER!" Natsu roared out with his power blasting around him in torrents of fire. Gajeel started backing away slightly recognizing with dread what was happening.

Back with Erza

Erza and the guild had been fighting the shades with renewed vigor and it was looking like they were going to win. The shades had mostly been driven back and they were all cheering. "We will avenge our guild! We will bring Phantom Lord to justice!" Erza yelled out while raising her sword in the air. The members of Fairy Tail gave a final attack with their remaining power destroying the last of the shades. All of Fairy Tail cheered out as the last shade was destroyed.

"WE WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!" Erza yelled out again. "NOTHING WILL STAND IN OUR WAY OF AVENGING OUR FALLEN MEMBMERS AND OUR GUILD!" The members of Fairy Tail kept cheering but then stopped as they felt a blast of power blow through the area.

Everyone looked over to where Gajeel and Natsu had been fighting and Erza paled. 'Oh no…not again.' She thought as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu was surrounded by black fire again.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, for some reason it took me 3 days to get all this down when I normally do it in less then 1 day. But it is finished now and I plan to have the next update done in relatively the same amount of time. Leave some reviews on how I did and have a good day.**


	18. Darkness Over Taken by Love

**Here's chapter 18 for all of you, thanks for sticking with my story for so long and giving me such great feed back. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

'No, please not again.' Erza thought to herself as Natsu became surrounded further by black fire. She never wanted to see him loose control again like he had before when the master was killed. 'I hope he truly hasn't lost control.' She thought as Natsu brought his power up higher.

Gajeel was preparing for Natsu to attack, remembering all too clearly what happened last time when he was like this. "**Are you ready for this Black Steel?**" Natsu said darkly.

Gajeel didn't respond to Natsu and just charged at him bring his fist back and attempted to punch Natsu who had ducked under him and uppercut him in the stomach. Gajeel was thrown back from the punch but was relatively unharmed. 'Thank god for these scales, that would have been bad otherwise.' Gajeel thought to himself as he righted himself.

Natsu came running at Gajeel attempting to kick him but Gajeel rolled out of the way while sending his own kick out hitting Natsu in the side and causing him to be flung off to the side. "**That all you got Black Steel Gajeel?**" Natsu said in his dark tone.

"Not even close Salamander. I'm just getting started." Gajeel said as he charged towards Natsu and punching him in the face.

Natsu fell backwards from the impact but kicked Gajeel in the chin as he fell backwards launching Gajeel into the air. Natsu jumped after Gajeel who had recovered from the kick and sent a punch towards him but Gajeel managed to block it in time. Gajeel and Natsu started throwing punches and kicks blindly just trying to hurt the other as much as they could.

Back on the ground the members of Fairy Tail were staring in shock above them. All they could see were flashes of light from the impacts of Natsu's and Gajeel's hits. "Damn those two are really going at it aren't they?" Macao said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I've never seen a fight on this par before." Wakaba said back.

"Remind me to never get on Natsu's bad side." Elfman said. "I may be a real man but even I know what not to fuck with." He continued causing the guild to laugh at his statement.

"What do we do though if Natsu has lost control again?" Gray said as a much larger flash came across the sky.

"I would rather not think about that." Erza said quietly as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around her stomach remembering what Natsu had done when he did loose control.

Gray noticed her reaction and quickly shut up and went back to watching the fight leaving Erza to her thoughts. She didn't bare any ill will towards Natsu for what he had done, but she never wanted to feel the pain of him attacking her again. A loud crash broke her out of her thoughts and she looked over to see Gajeel pulling himself out of a crater as Natsu landed not far from him.

Natsu was laughing darkly as Gajeel got out of the crater a bit shakily. 'Damn that last hit hurt a lot.' Gajeel thought to himself. 'I need to end this now before he kills me.'

Gajeel started gathering his power up and yelled, "IRON DRAGON"S ROAR!" sending a blast of his breath attack at Natsu who jumped out of the way but Gajeel was already charging Natsu before he had even jumped so Natsu didn't have a chance to dodge Gajeel's sword arm, causing him to get slashed across the chest deeply. Natsu fell to the ground with his chest bleeding heavily and barely rolled out of the way in time for Gajeel to stab into the ground where Natsu was just at.

Natsu rose to his feet clutching his chest and breathing heavily while glaring at Gajeel. "**You're going to pay for that Black Steel.**" Natsu said in between gasps.

Natsu tried his best to ignore the pain and charged after Gajeel igniting his fists and throwing punch after punch causing Gajeel to back peddle and dodge as best he could. Gajeel ended up tripping over a rather large rock and fell to the ground as Natsu slammed his fist into Gajeel's chest breaking several ribs and shattering the scales on his chest.

Natsu started repeatedly slamming his fist into Gajeel as his eyes steadily turned blood red again. After a few minutes Natsu started laughing at Gajeel's pathetic attempts to block his attacks. Natsu stood up and picked Gajeel up by the throat and started punching him in the stomach while choking him with his other hand. 'Fuck I can't do anything to stop him.' Gajeel thought as his vision started getting dark.

Before Gajeel passed out Natsu threw him on the ground a couple feet and laughed darkly at his fate. He slowly walked over to Gajeel and took position over him with his hand held out ready to strike Gajeel in the heart. "**Any last words Black Steel Gajeel?**"

Gajeel coughed out and said, "Burn in hell fucker." as he lost consciousness.

The members of Fairy Tail watched in horror as Natsu stood above Gajeel ready to kill him on the spot and failed to notice Erza running at him as fast as she could. Natsu lashed out towards Gajeel but right before his attack would have landed Erza tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms to his side yelling, "Natsu please stop this you aren't yourself."

Natsu struggled to get free from her but she was holding him down tightly and with his blood loss he couldn't put up a huge fight. Natsu had been ready to drop before he had even had Gajeel on the ground. "Natsu please come back to me." Erza said quietly as she held him down.

Natsu started thrashing more as his power began to spike from anger. He grabbed Erza's arms and started to squeeze her and push her up but Erza was adamant on not letting him go. Natsu was being driven by his anger at this point and no longer possessed rational thought as he tried to get free and not a care in the world for the state his body was in while no longer feeling pain. Black Fire started building up around Natsu and Erza as he got angrier with being denied his kill.

"NATSU PLEASE STOP!" Erza screamed at him as she started to get burned slightly from the fire. "Please Natsu! I love you as your other self!" she screamed at him.

Natsu was roaring in fury with her and threw her off of him sending her to the ground. Erza sat there transfixed on Natsu as he turned back towards Gajeel still bent on killing him. 'How do I stop him?' Erza thought to herself.

Erza saw Natsu getting ready to kill Gajeel again and did the one thing she could think of; she ran at Natsu throwing her arms around his neck and turning him to her and kissed him. She kissed him as fiercely as she could.

The guild was staring in shock at what they were seeing. Erza was kissing Natsu. It just didn't register to them. Even Gray was surprised by it even though he saw how they acted together on the train that one time; he could easily see that they loved each other back then but it still just didn't seem natural for it to be shown like that.

As Erza kissed Natsu the black fire started to die down and his eyes turned back to their normal onyx color. As Natsu's head cleared of the unnatural bloodlust he felt something on his lips only to see Erza kissing him fiercely. Natsu wrapped his arms around Erza's waist and kissed her back with equal passion.

After a few minutes they broke away each blushing madly and Natsu whispered, "Thank you for bringing me back Erza."

"Just don't leave me like that again." She whispered back leaning up to kiss him again.

The kiss lasted a few minutes again and as they broke away Natsu said, "I love you Erza."

Erza blushed madly again and replied, "I love you too Natsu. Nothing will keep me from you anymore."

Natsu smiled at her comment and started falling backwards finally passing out from exhaustion and blood loss. Erza caught him before he fell down and smiled at him. They had finally declared there love for each other and she'd be damned if she let something like her past would keep her from loving him. She'd deal with Jellal and the Tower with Natsu's help.

One Week Later:

Natsu and Erza were walking through a field holding each others hands not far from the guild. Natsu couldn't have been happier he had Erza with his as his mate now. 'She is so perfect.' Natsu thought as he looked at her smiling face.

They walked over to a tree and sat next to each other still holding hands. Natsu turned to Erza and kissed her lightly which she responded to whole heartedly. As they broke away Natsu said, "I love you Erza."

"I love you too Natsu." She replied as she kissed him once more.

After a few moments the sky started to darken and Erza looked around and asked, "What's going on Natsu?" but didn't get a response.

"Natsu?" She asked again and looked over to see him standing with blood red eyes and black fire swirling around him as he laughed.

Before Erza could form a thought Natsu lunged forward and stabbed his hand threw her chest laughing insanely.

'Why Natsu?' she thought as her heart gave out.

Natsu was laughing insanely as she fell and then started to demolish her corpse.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed as he woke up from his dream and looked around frantically. He was currently on a bed inside an infirmary that he didn't recognize. He looked around and saw a lot of blood stained bandages in a trash can. He looked down at his chest to see a long scar going from his right shoulder down towards the bottom of his left ribs. 'Someone must have healed my wounds while I was asleep.' He thought to himself.

Natsu swung his legs off the bed and headed for the door. As he opened the door he was momentarily blinded by the light. As his vision cleared he looked to see that the guild had been reconstructed while he was asleep. Natsu looked down below and saw everyone from the guild minus Mystogan, Laxus and his team, and Gildarts all celebrating the guilds reconstruction.

He headed downstairs and was looking around in annoyance. He didn't like how different the guild looked. "OI NATSU!" Gray shouted over to him as he noticed him up and about.

Natsu looked over and saw Gray sitting at a table with Lucy and Erza. He started walking over to them as Lucy and Erza looked over to him after Gray shouted. Erza was looking at Natsu with a light blush on her cheeks trying to think of what to say to him and looked away as he got closer. Erza let out a soft squeak as she felt arms wrap around her waist and felt Natsu put his head down on her shoulder causing her to blush further. "About damn time you woke up torch." Gray said as Natsu got comfy on Erza's shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean popsicle?" Natsu asked slightly confused.

"You've been asleep for a week flame brain." Gray retorted.

"A week?" Natsu asked surprised. "That means I haven't eaten in 8 days." Natsu said and then slumped down onto the table yelling out weakly, "MIRA I NEED SOME FOOD!"

Mirajane who was behind the bar as usual laughed at how Natsu reacted and went over to bring him some food. As soon as the food hit the table Natsu started devouring it in seconds. After he finished he leaned back patting his belly and said, "Thanks for the grub Mira, it was as good as always."

"Hehe you're welcome Natsu." She replied. "So how do you like the guild now Natsu?"

"It's different." He said grumpily.

Natsu then thought about something and asked, "Hey Erza, what else have I missed besides the guild being rebuilt?"

"Well shortly after you passed out Jose came down with the rest of the element four and started attacking us. Gray fought and defeated Juvia, Elfman used his beast take over and managed to remain in control this time and defeated Sol. I took down Aria before he harmed anyone again." Erza gave a brief summary.

"What about Jose? What happened with him?" Natsu asked cautiously.

"Well before he did any real harm the master showed up and challenged him. Jose was a fool though; Master Makarov gave him a chance to surrender which he threw back in his face." She replied.

"What did gramps do to him?" Natsu asked.

"Fairy Law." Erza said simply. "Jose was utterly demolished by it."

"Well that figures. Though where is gramps at now?" Natsu asked casually.

"At the bar drunk of his ass." Gray said while laughing but stopped as he felt a death glare coming from Erza.

Natsu turned to Erza and pulled her off the bench and lead her away to a quiet corner. When they got far enough away, Erza asked, "What do you need Natsu?"

"I am so sorry if I hurt you Erza." Natsu said with a dejected tone.

"It's alright Natsu, you didn't hurt me, I'm just glad you came to after I…." she trailed off looking down and blushing like mad.

Natsu just smiled and cupped her chin bringing her to look at him and said, "I love you my beautiful knight." He then leaned in and kissed her softly yet passionately.

Erza responded to the kiss immediately, kissing him back with equal passion and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him as close as she could. After what seemed like forever to them they broke away and Erza said, "I love you too my dragon."

They both started to kiss again completely unaware that the entire guild was watching them.

**And there you have chapter 18, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I had a lot of fun typing this one up. Please review on what you think and have a good day, see ya next chapter.**


	19. Planning a Trip

**Alright here's chapter 19 for you all, though I am curious, did chapter 18 end how you thought? I had forgotten to ask that at the end of it. Anyways enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

Natsu and Erza just got back to Natsu's house after realizing the entire guild had been watching them and they were both very, very red in the face. They did not expect that the entire guild to watch them convey their feelings and kiss each other. 'I could die of embarrassment at this point.' Erza thought to herself as she and Natsu slumped onto the couch.

"Well what do you want to do now Erza?" Natsu asked, still very red in the face as he thought about the way Mira was squealing towards them and how everyone watched them as if they were a movie.

"Well we probably should make something for dinner, and then I want to talk to you about something." Erza said.

"Alright that sounds fine, but what do you want to talk about?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Wait till after dinner and then we can talk, okay?" Erza said.

The two mages then proceeded to the kitchen to start making dinner for them. As Natsu worked on the meat; Erza thought about how to explain herself to Natsu. She wanted to tell him about how she grew up, but couldn't think of a good way to do it. Erza was so deep in thought on how to break the news to Natsu that she didn't notice him creep up behind her wanting to scare her as a joke, that when Natsu yelled and grabbed her she grabbed him by the arm and threw him over her shoulder into the ground very hard.

Natsu was on the ground staring in shock so much that he couldn't even groan in pain. Erza quickly realized it had just been Natsu and rushed to his side saying, "Oh my god, I'm sorry Natsu, I thought it was someone trying to attack me."

"Ow." Was all Natsu could say.

Erza sighed and pulled him off the ground planting a kiss on his lips and after a few moments she pulled away asking, "Do you feel better now?"

"Much better" Natsu said with a grin and a blush.

Erza then realized she still had the vegetables cooking and ran over to the stove and quickly turned them off before they got burned and sighed out. "Everything looks ready now, let's eat." She said as she started serving their portions and headed to the table to eat.

After they finished eating Erza looked up at Natsu who was patting his belly with contentment at being so full and decided it was time to tell him. "Natsu, it's time I told you about my past and why I originally felt that I couldn't return your feelings."

At hearing this Natsu sat up straight and gave her his full attention. "Alright, explain away." He said.

Erza proceeded to explain to him all about how she grew up as a slave, how they were forced to build the tower, how they rebelled against them all, and lastly how Jellal betrayed them saying he could hear Zeref speaking to him and that he stayed to finish the tower. She also told him how she fell in love with Jellal before all that happened. She then said, "After that I got away from the tower I had found my way to Fairy Tail and joined them. Because of everything that happened there is the reason why I wear armor all the time; it's because I felt as if my heart had been shattered and my armor held me together."

Erza reached out and lightly grasped Natsu's hand and said, "The reason why I felt like I couldn't return your feelings is that I didn't know if I loved still or not, but I came to realize that I loved you more then I could ever have loved him and that you fixed my shattered heart. For all that I thank you Natsu, for everything you had done for me and always being there even before you said you loved me." She gave him a light squeeze as she looked up to him with tears in her eyes and said, "I love you Natsu, with all my heart."

Natsu was having an emotion overload as he listened to everything Erza told him. First he felt sorry, then anger, then rage, then sadness, and then above all: absolute happiness. Natsu stood up and walked over to Erza and pulled her out the chair into a hug holding her close as he could saying, "I love you too Erza, more then words could ever describe and would take multiple lifetimes to fully express my love for you. I will always be here for you."

Erza hugged Natsu back finally letting her tears fall after listening to him and never wanted to let go. Natsu then had an idea, "Hey Erza, why don't we all go on a vacation? We all could use it. We can ask Gray and Lucy about it tomorrow if you want to go."

"That sounds like fun Natsu." Erza said while still hugging him.

"Though Erza, no matter how much I like you hugging me, could you loosen up a bit? I can't breathe too well." Natsu said as he slowly took on a bluish hue.

Erza quickly loosened her embrace on him and said, "Sorry about that. I was just so happy from what you said."

"Well I'm glad to of made you happy but let's head to bed, I'm beat." Natsu said with a yawn.

"Alright, bed sounds good." Erza said as Natsu took her hand and began leading her to the room.

As they got into bed, Natsu pulled Erza to him and kissed her passionately too which Erza responded instantly. As they kissed Natsu pulled Erza closer deepening the kiss and wrapped his legs around hers. Erza shyly poked at Natsu's lips with her tongue causing him to open his mouth and she slid it in exploring his mouth. Natsu felt like he was on cloud nine with they way Erza moved her tongue inside his mouth and thought what else she could do with it.

Natsu then felt like it was his turn and slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth giving her the same treatment causing Erza to slightly moan in pleasure. After a few minutes they broke away gasping for air. Once Natsu had his breath back he said, "That felt amazing."

Erza nodded in silent agreement as she thought about how good he kissed. Erza then laid her head down on Natsu's chest and snuggled up to his side and said, "Good night Natsu."

"Good night Erza, I love you." Natsu said as he got comfy.

"I love you too." Erza said as she closed her eyes and they both fell asleep into blissful dreams.

The next day:

Natsu and Erza were walking hand in hand through Magnolia towards the guild and enjoying each others company. As they were walking, Natsu saw a store he needed to go into and said, "Hey Erza I need to go get something from a store, do you mind heading onto the guild without me?"

"Alright, but don't make me wait too long." Erza replied and started heading off to the guild as Natsu ran to the store he wanted to go to.

A few minutes later Erza walked into the guild to see most everyone there already and walked over to where Gray and Lucy sat and greeted them. "Good morning Gray, Lucy."

"Oh good morning Erza." Lucy said.

"Morning Erza. Where's Natsu at though? I thought the two of you went home together." Gray said as he looked around for Natsu.

"We did, but he wanted to go by a store, not sure what for but he should be back soon enough."

"Oh, alright then." Gray said. "Well anyways, Lucy and I were talking about our next job and we were wondering what you guys wanted to do." He continued.

"Oh Natsu came up with something last night actually." Erza replied.

"What was it?" Lucy asked.

"Well Natsu thought that it would be fun to go on a vacation considering we all could use it." Erza explained to them.

"Wow the flame brain actually had a good idea, a vacation sounds awesome." Gray said.

As he finished speaking Natsu walked into the guild and headed over to them. When he got to them he asked, "Did Erza already tell you guys what we wanted to do?"

"Yeah she did, I'm surprised you had a good idea with that fried brain of yours." Gray said teasingly.

"You know I'm going to let that one go because right now I'm happy because of what I bought."

Gray raised an eyebrow in mild surprise and asked, "What did you buy?"

"That is for me to know and you will all find out later." Natsu said ending the subject right there."

"Whatever." Gray replied

The group then spent the next few hours on planning what to do and seeing how much money they all had between them for the vacation. They decided on a resort by the ocean a few towns away and split up who was paying for what. Natsu would pay for the transportation there and back, Gray was covering the hotel costs, Lucy was covering meals and entertainment, while Erza covered what they all had to spend on things for themselves since she could split her money evenly four ways.

After they made all their plans Natsu noticed something, "Hey guys, what happened to Loke? I haven't seen him since before the fight with Phantom."

Lucy jumped and said, "Oh we didn't tell you about that did we? Well Loke isn't who we thought he was I guess you could say."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked curiously.

"You see Loke is actually the celestial spirit Leo." Lucy said wondering how Natsu would react.

"Oh…okay." Natsu said and then yelled, "WAIT WHAT?"

"Yeah turns out he had been banned from the spirit world but I managed to convince the celestial king to let him return before he died from not having any energy left." Lucy said. "The condition on him returning though is he now has to protect me for the remainder of his life."

"Wow…that's a lot to take in." Natsu said as he tried to comprehend all of that.

"I know what you mean." Lucy replied.

"Alright enough chitchatting, let's all head out and pack our stuff for the vacation and meet at the train station in two hours. I'll also go tell the Master Makarov about our little trip so he doesn't think something bad happened too us." Erza said after Lucy finished talking to Natsu.

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all headed off to their respective homes to pack while Erza went to tell the master about the vacation before she too headed home to pack.

Two hours later the group was waiting at the train station for their train to arrive so they could be on their way to the resort. While they were waiting Natsu sat down by Erza and said, "I have a surprise for you when we get back from this vacation, just so you have something else to look forward to for when we get back."

With her curiosity perked she asked, "What did you do or get?"

Natsu just grinned and replied, "You'll see."

A few minutes later the train pulled up and they all boarded and found a compartment for themselves. Before the train started moving Natsu had put his head on Erza's lap saying he doesn't want to deal with the headache from traveling. Erza giggled lightly at how Natsu just immediately went for her lap. A few moments later the train started departing towards their destination.

Five hours later:

The group had settled into the rooms at the hotel and all got ready for a night at the casino/resort. Natsu went off to try gambling, Gray headed to a bar for a quick drink, while Lucy and Erza went off to have fun together. They all had planned on enjoying their night to the fullest.

They just didn't plan on Natsu being shot in the mouth by some blocky guy, Gray being knocked out by some big guy, while Lucy gets tied up and Erza trapped in a card being taken away to the Tower of Heaven.

**And there's chapter 19, sorry if you don't like how I skipped through a lot of it, this part of Fairy Tail never really entertained me so I can't even bring myself to write about, and if you don't like how I skipped a lot of detail on what happened then you probably won't like what I'm doing next. Next chapter will be skipped right to Jellal and Natsu fighting, I just can't write the other stuff because it's too boring to me. With that said I hope you all don't mind and I hope you like the chapter.**


	20. An Undying Love Between Two People

**Alright everyone here is chapter 20, thank you all for the great reviews I have been getting, and like I said at the end of the last chapter this one will start just before Natsu and Jellal fighting. Oh and before I forget, Happy is with them in the story, I just don't really include him anymore because I overlook him too easily but I'll try to keep him mentioned. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

Lucy, Gray, Happy, Juvia, Wally, Millianna, and Sho were staring at the tower in shock; it had just taken a blast from Etherion and had turned into a lacrima. "What is going on?" Gray asked eyes wide open in surprise.

"I have no idea." Lucy said, "But I do hope they are alright."

"They'll be fine; they are fairy tail wizards and all." Happy said confidentially even though he was worried for Natsu's safety.

"All we can do is have faith in them." Gray said.

Wally, Sho, and Millianna were all just dead silent in shock at what happened.

With Natsu, Erza, and Jellal:

Natsu was holding Erza up after just pulling her away from the lacrima and interrupting the ritual while glaring at Jellal with hatred unmatched. Erza was covered in multiple bruises and cuts from fighting with Jellal, she truly thought he had changed before the Etherion had struck the tower, but she was proven wrong rather fast. "Natsu you have to run, you can't beat Jellal, he was too much for me." Erza pleaded to Natsu.

Natsu looked at Erza solemnly and said, "Forgive me Erza but I am not running away. I will stop him!" Natsu then proceeded to do something he would feel bad for along time about; he punched Erza in the stomach hard, effectively knocking her out.

Natsu then turned to Jellal and said, "I will make you pay dearly for what you have done to Erza." Natsu clenched his fists in anger before saying, "You made Erza cry." He paused briefly then yelled. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

As Natsu finished yelling his power flew around him in torrents of fire and he charged at Jellal who prepared himself. When Natsu got into range of Jellal he kicked out catching Jellal in the knee causing him to stumble and as he fell forward Natsu upper cutted his jaw sending him flying backwards. When Jellal righted himself he said, "Not to bad Natsu, but not nearly good enough. Now face the might of my heavenly body magic!" he then yelled out "METEOR!"

Jellal disappeared from Natsu's sight and Natsu felt himself get punched in the back and thrown forwards from the hit but when he turned around Jellal was already gone again. 'Shit he's moving fast.' Natsu thought as he was struck from behind again.

Natsu saw Jellal coming from the side and threw a punch towards him but before it could connect, Jellal had change trajectory and was gone again. Natsu swore loudly as he got kicked from the other side and thought, 'I can't keep up with him with my speed right now. I need to find another way to hit him.'

Natsu then let his senses take over completely, reliving on his hearing and scent the most to what Jellal was doing and tried to predict where he was coming from. After a few moments he finally caught a pattern and as Jellal moved in to attack from behind; Natsu kicked his left leg back hitting Jellal in the face and causing him to be thrown back this time.

"You little bastard." Jellal muttered as he rubbed his jaw.

"It's not nice to call people bastards you bastard." Natsu said with a grin.

Jellal just sweat dropped. 'He's cracking jokes in the middle of a fight? Well I can't say I don't like his style for that but he is rather cocky and getting me mad.'

Jellal started charging at Natsu again who couldn't keep track anymore from how much faster he started to move and was being pounded around. Natsu gritted his teeth in pain and quickly sent fire blasting all around him catching Jellal off guard causing him to crash on to the ground. Natsu charged at Jellal igniting his fists and threw a punch at Jellal who leapt away. As Jellal landed he rushed at Natsu again and punched him in the face before Natsu could react. Jellal was no longer using his Meteor spell and was bent on hitting Natsu as hard as he could.

Natsu was blocking all the hits he could but he was hard pressed. 'Damn he hits a lot harder then Gajeel.' He thought as a hit connected with his jaw.

Natsu was thrown back by the hit sending him to the ground, but before he hit Natsu stuck his hand out and somersaulted back up while yelling, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" sending a blast of fire out towards Jellal who jumped away but still getting slightly burnt from the attack. Natsu then ran in at Jellal with his fists ignited and started punching back fiercely making it Jellal's turn to block as best as he could. After a series of punches; Natsu yelled, "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" smashing his fist into Jellal's chest knocking him down.

Jellal had a hard time breathing from that attack and was panting heavily as he got up. He glared with hate at Natsu who was glaring back. Jellal then ran at Natsu yelling, "Heavenly Palm!" smashing his palm into Natsu throwing him back and then yelled, "Heavenly Blast!" hitting Natsu with a second spell which sent him flying back further smashing into a wall.

Natsu slowly got back up groaning in pain, he was having a little trouble standing now from all the powerful hits he took from Jellal. Bottling down the pain he roared out, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" sending his breath attack at Jellal who didn't dodge it in time taking the full blast being thrown back himself. Jellal stood back up and was panting heavily, Natsu was no different.

Jellal then sent out a bunch of energy beams flying towards Natsu who started jumping out of the way of each one which caused small explosions each time they hit the ground. Jellal noticed he was damaging the tower and quickly stopped his attack, but Natsu noticed what was up. "Afraid of damaging your pretty little tower Jellal?" Natsu said tauntingly and then roared, "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" sending the giant fire ball into the ground right below him.

Jellal thinking the attack was meant for him put his hands up to guard him but he felt the ground shake beneath him. Looking up he stared in shock at Natsu who was blasting a hole in the tower floor below him. Shaking with rage he said, "Eight years… I've spent eight years building this tower and now you've gone and blown a hole in it!"

Natsu just laughed and said, "Tough luck. Destroying stuff is a specialty of Fairy Tail wizards."

Erza had woken up just moments before the explosion to see Natsu and Jellal fighting and Natsu blowing the hole in the tower. 'He's attacking the tower?' She thought to herself.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Jellal roared at Natsu as he crossed his arms over his head causing a magic circle to appear.

The wind started to pick up as ball of shadows started forming above Jellal and Erza realized what was happening as soon as she saw the shadows on the ground start to bend towards him. Erza ran in front of Natsu and yelled, "JELLAL IF YOU WANT TO KILL NATSU YOU HAVE TO KILL ME TO!" She had her arms spread in front of Natsu defensively while Natsu only stared in shock.

"You need me to resurrect Zeref don't you?" Erza cried out before saying, "Are you able to kill me too?"

The magic started dissipating as Jellal said, "Yes… the ritual needs a body equivalent to one of the ten wizard's saints." He then paused as he looked up and continued, "However… THAT NO LONGER NEEDS TO BE YOU!" he roared out as he started up his attack again.

Natsu was horrified while looking at Erza and shouted, "Erza get out of the way!"

"Natsu, you don't have to be afraid, I'll protect you. Besides you're hurt now, I can't have you getting hurt anymore."

Jellal grinned evilly as he said, "Heavenly body spell… ALTAIRIS!" and threw the attack at Erza and Natsu.

As the spell sped towards them Erza thought, 'I love you Natsu.' But neither noticed that someone had jumped in front of both of them. When the attack met there was a deafening explosion causing them to get knocked down.

With everyone else:

The group saw an explosion near the top of the tower and all gasped in shock. "What just happened? What caused that explosion?" Gray half shouted.

"They're okay right?" Lucy asked shakily.

Sho groaned and clutched at his heart gasping for air and Millianna asked, "What's wrong Sho?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling."

Back at the tower:

As the smoke cleared Erza gasped in shock, standing in front of her with his arms out stretched and gasping in pain was Simon. "Simon…you took the blast for us?"

Simon fell to the ground muttering, "Just in time."

"Oh so you were still crawling around the tower like a little pest eh Simon?" Jellal said without any care.

"Why didn't you escape Simon? WHY DID YOU STOP THE BLAST?" Erza shouted at him.

"I'm glad now; I always wanted to be helpful to you some day…" Simon said between gasps. "Live a long and happy life with Natsu Erza… I can see how much you mean to each other and there is no one else in the world suited for either of you." He clutched her hand before saying, "Life free Erza." Simon's eye's then closed and his hand fell from Erza's hand as he breathed his last breath of life but he was still smiling.

Erza just stared at Simon with tears falling down her face as she watched him die. She then screamed out her sorrow and collapsed over him not wanting him to be dead. "How amusing… how ridiculous!" Jellal said as he laughed as if that was the funniest thing in the world. "That's the very definition of dyeing for nothing Simon!" He laughed louder and colder. "THIS DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! NONE OF YOU WILL LEAVE HEAR ALIVE!"

Before he could do anything else Natsu yelled, "SHUT UP!" as he punched Jellal hard in the face sending him flying backwards slamming into the tower and coughing out some blood from the impact. Erza was staring in shock at Natsu, there was some blue energy flowing around him as he stood there. When Jellal looked up he was just as surprised. Natsu was eating the Etherion.

'No way… he's eating the Etherion?' Jellal thought as he stared in shock.

Natsu finished eating the Etherion and swallowed. As soon as he swallowed his eyes opened wide glowing bright blue and he roared with power flowing all around him and more coming from the Etherion covering the tower and smashed his fists into the ground sending a blast of energy flying towards Jellal who jumped out of the way barely in time. Natsu then coughed out and started clutching his throat as he rolled around yelling in pain. "YOU IDIOT!" Erza screamed. "ETHERION HAS MORE THEN JUST FIRE MAGIC IN IT, IT COULD KILL YOU!"

'Did he think he would power up by eating something else other then fire? The idiot.' Jellal thought to himself.

Natsu stopped rolling around and was on his knees clutching his throat still yelling in pain as power started flowing through him faster and faster. Natsu was soon covered in flames as his eyes started glowing red from power as his screams of pain turned to a full blown roar and the flames surrounding him took on the shape of a dragon. Natsu's face started to look slightly draconic as his bones slightly moved around and scales started appearing over his face, chest, legs, and arms.

Jellal and Erza were staring in complete and utter shock at this new development and both thought simultaneously, 'What is happening? He actually absorbed the Etherion?'

Natsu looked to Jellal and grinned fiercely, and before Jellal couldn't even react, Natsu was kneeing him in the face sending him flying back. Natsu grabbed Jellal by the face and flung him into the ground jumping up and rebounding off of the ceiling yelling, "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT ERZA CRIED!" as he slammed into Jellal knocking him through the floor and grabbing his neck while they continued going through the tower's floors.

"I VOWED TO MYSELF THAT I WOULD NEVER LET ERZA CRY AGAIN. I PROMISED SIMON I WOULD HELP HER AND YOU JUST FUCK IT ALL UP!" Natsu yelled as he slammed them through the tower.

"FUCKING BASTARD! METEOR!" Jellal shouted and sped away from Natsu going back up to the top of the tower.

Natsu stuck out his arms and slid to a stop between to parts of the tower before jumping back up after Jellal; jumping on falling pieces of the tower to give him a boost. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME AT THIS SPEED!" Jellal shouted at Natsu.

When Natsu jumped and had a clear shot at Jellal he blasted himself upwards faster then even Jellal had gone up and slammed his fist into Jellal, shattering several ribs. Jellal's eyes widen in shock before he yelled, "NO! I will not loose!" and kicked Natsu away. Jumping high into the air he yelled, "I will create a land of freedom! Amidst all the pain and terror growing up in this tower Zeref whispered to me! He asked if I wanted true freedom! I am the only one who can feel Zeref! I am a chosen one!" He yelled out as he sent multiple energy blasts down towards Natsu who jumped out of the way and clung to the tower.

"Together Zeref and I will create and land of true freedom!" Jellal yelled in fury.

"YOU TOOK PEOPLES' FREEDOM AWAY TO MAKE IT THOUGH, SO HOW IS IT TRUE FREEDOM?" Natsu yelled back.

Jellal just yelled in rage and started moving his hand back and forth through the air in a star shape and building up a large amount of magic power and created a huge magic circle. Natsu stared in shock at the size of the circle while Erza stared in recognition of the spell and shouted out, "Abyss Break? You're going to destroy the tower and everything inside it?"

Jellal just laughed and said, "I'll just spend another eight years building a new one. No the new one will only take me five years and be even better then this one! Zeref your time shall come!"

Just as Jellal was about to release the spell and destroy them all he faltered from pain in his chest and started falling from the sky remembering that Erza had slashed him across the chest and then Natsu's wound on top of that.

Natsu then charged up at Jellal seeing the spell fail yelling, "YOU WILL NEVER KNOW TRUE FREEDOM! AS LONG AS YOU LET ZEREF RULE YOUR LIKE YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE!"

As Natsu flew up towards Jellal he became surrounded by fire in the shape of a dragon again and yelled out as he punched Jellal in the side of the face as hard as he could sending him crashing down into the tower. The impact caused multiple parts of the tower to explode.

With everyone else:

"What the hell was that?" Sho asked in shock at seeing parts of the tower explode.

"It's got to be Natsu; he's going on one major rampage." Gray said as they all looked out at the tower.

"Are they going to be okay?" Millianna asked.

"I'd like to think so but with Natsu going that crazy I don't know what to think.

Back at the tower:

Natsu crashed down on to the ground shortly after knocking Jellal out of the sky and looked down at Jellal in disgust before saying, "You're done." He didn't know if Jellal was alive or dead and didn't care too much because at the moment he slowly started to collapse. Before he fell to the ground Erza had ran and caught him and held him close. 'You're an amazing person Natsu.' She thought as she held him close.

'My eight year long fight is finally over… thank you so much Natsu. You truly are amazing.' She thought as the scales started fading away from Natsu.

After a few moments the tower started to shake madly and Erza looked around realizing that the Etherion was unstable. She quickly picked up Natsu and made a run for it as the magic energy started exploding all around her and Natsu.

With everyone else:

"What's happening? What's all the magic power coming from?" Lucy asked in a very scared tone.

"It's the Etherion… its going crazy."

"All that magic power can't stay stable for too long in one place…it will cause a massive explosion." Happy said in fright.

"Woah, Woah, at this range the explosion will take us out too!" Wally cried.

"It doesn't matter anymore at this point. No one will make it out alive if it explodes." Gray said solemnly.

With Erza and Natsu:

Erza was running as fast as she could trying to avoid all the beams of magic energy exploding from the tower as it crumbled around them. As she got further down a blast of energy exploded right in front of her and knocked her and Natsu to the ground. 'Is this the end?' she thought as she slowly stood back up. 'Even if we do get outside, we'll be caught in the explosion. What can we do?'

She looked over at Natsu and desperately wished there was a way she could save her loved one. 'It's my turn to save you Natsu, but how do I do it?' She asked herself. Looking around the tower she suddenly remembered what Jellal said he was going to do to her with the Etherion. 'I wonder if I merged with it like he wanted me to do if it would stabilize the Etherion before it explodes.

She walked over to the lacrima and put her hand on it and thought, 'This is our only chance.' And with that thought she pushed on the lacrima and her hand slid in and she yelled out in pain. 'Good the lacrima is still willing to accept me.'

At this moment Natsu woke up and saw Erza standing with half her arm inside the lacrima. He slowly rose to his feet and said, "Erza…?"

Erza's eyes widen in surprise and she said, "Natsu."

"What are you doing Erza?" Natsu asked cautiously.

"The Etherion is going out of control. Look around us and see for yourself. Any minute now there will be an explosion of immense devastation." She said sadly.

"But why is you're body going into the lacrima?" Natsu asked afraid to find out.

"If I merge with the Etherion, I'll be able to restrain it and cause it to stabilize so it doesn't explode on us." Erza said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Wait if you merge with the lacrima you're going to…" Natsu couldn't finish the last sentence and he ran up grabbing her arm trying to pull her out.

"I'm sorry Natsu. It's my turn to save you; I will gladly give my life so you may live on. I love you Natsu." She leaned down and kissed him as passionately as she could.

"No Erza don't do this we'll find a way through." Natsu cried with tears freely falling.

Before Erza could say anything the lacrima pulled her inside it as Natsu screamed. 'I die so you can live on Natsu. I love you.' She thought as she blacked out.

A few moments later Erza opened her eyes and saw she was outside the lacrima and was on the tower floor. 'But how am I out here?' she thought before it dawned on her. She turned around screaming, "NATSU!" Who was being pulled inside the lacrima.

"Sorry Erza… I couldn't let you do this. Live long and well my beautiful knight." Natsu said as the lacrima pulled him inside.

Erza screamed as she blacked out again from lack of energy.

Two hours later:

Erza woke up on the beach side lying partially in the water and partially out. She heard her name being called from the side and looked over to see Lucy, Gray, Wally, Sho, Millianna, and Happy running to her. When they got to her Happy looked around and asked, "Erza…where's Natsu?"

Erza quickly sat up wide eyed looking around everywhere but to see no sign of him. "No…Natsu." Erza said quietly before breaking down.

Gray and Lucy jumped and Gray quickly said, "Erza what's wrong? Where's Natsu?"

"He…sacrificed himself so the Etherion didn't kill us all…" Erza said as she cried harder.

Everyone stared open mouthed at her while Gray and Happy both slumped to the ground. "Natsu's dead…" Happy said quietly with tears in his eyes.

One week later:

It was a cold rainy day and everyone from Fairy Tail was gathered outside standing before a monument. All the members were looking up to the monument of Natsu Dragneel, many in tears while others were struggling to not cry. No member was absent from his funeral. After a few moments Master Makarov stood before everyone and said, "We are here on this day to honor the memory of Natsu Dragneel… He was a proud member of Fairy Tail. Natsu was one of the most caring people I had ever known with his heart matching the size of the world and was always loyal to his guild, his friends, and his family. Natsu was like another son to me and I truly loved him as if he were my own son. He was the heart and soul of Fairy Tail, and we shall never be the same with him gone though he will never be forgotten."

As Master Makarov finished speaking he stood back with tears falling down his face as he turned and said, "Natsu was a great man and will always be in our hearts."

One by one the members of Fairy Tail walked up to his monument which was a statue of him holding one arm crossed over his chest in salute and each paid their respects to him, even Laxus said something for him who everyone thought hated Natsu. The last person up was Erza, who was beyond devastated. She had been crying constantly over the loss of Natsu, her eyes were red and puffy showing that she had not stopped crying much.

As she got up to the grave she knelt down and said, "Natsu you were the love of my life and I will never forget you. You will always be my one and only true love, and I wish for nothing more but for you to come back to me. I love you Natsu and I pray for the day we meet again."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looking over she saw Gildarts standing there with eyes just like her. "He was a son to me… I want him back so much and it hurts to even be here with out him." Gildarts said with a sad expression. He then squeezed Erza's shoulder saying, "Be proud he loved you, he was a very good man."

Erza only nodded and just sat there numbly. Everyone was slowly getting ready to leave when they heard it; a long mournful howl of anguish. Startled everyone looked around and on top of the mountains was a beautiful red dragon roaring all its sorrow into the skies. Everyone stood transfixed at what they were seeing on top of the mountain. Only one thought went through Erza's mind, 'Its Igneel…'

Igneel lamented to the skies and everyone thought it was the most beautiful sound and yet the saddest sound they had ever heard. 'He's dead and gone!' Igneel raged in his mind. With a great deal of rustling his wings unfolded and he took to the skies. Everyone saw him coming towards them and scattered just as the great dragon landed on the ground in front of Natsu's grave.

No one dared move as Igneel lowered his head and rested it on the ground in front of Natsu's statue staring longing at his face. "I had to leave him when he was young and now he's gone." Igneel said aloud causing everyone to jump.

Erza cautiously walked up to the side of the dragon and looked into his eye and said, "Your Igneel aren't you?"

Igneel turned towards her slightly and said, "Yes I am, and I can see you are the one he marked as his mate."

Erza and the guild jumped slightly as they all thought, 'Marked?'

"What do you mean marked?" Erza asked curious.

"When a dragon or a dragon slayer find their one true love they mark them with the first kiss they give the one who holds their heart and I can see it around your heart right now." Igneel said sadly.

"What does it look like?" Erza asked with tears in her eyes again.

"It's a fire dragon with a knight on its back wrapped around your heart." Igneel replied. "All dragons and dragon slayer's can see it. You're marked as his forever."

"Wait if it's still there doesn't that mean Natsu could be alive still?" Erza said with hope.

"No, even if we die our mark remains forever." Igneel said sadly.

Erza looked down and fought back more tears and asked, "Why did you leave only to come back now?"

"I had to leave as did all other dragons, I'm breaking a major law by coming here but I don't care for that now I just wanted to see his funeral since I had to abandon him." Igneel said solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Erza said quietly.

Igneel leaned towards her and nudged her lightly saying, "I thank you for being there for him when I could not be, but it is time for me to go again. Bear his mark well." And with that said Igneel took off into the air again flying away over the mountains.

Everyone from Fairy Tail was staring in shock still at the fact a dragon had been there and that it had been Igneel. After a few moments the master called out, "Alright everyone lets head back to the guild."

Unknown to all of them is that this played out like a dream for Natsu who saw and heard everything.

Natsu woke up with a gasp and started panting. He was on a beach somewhere in Fiore and he promptly rolled over throwing up. 'That was crazy.' Natsu thought to himself. 'I know I died in the tower but I'm still alive, I even witnessed my own funeral, and Igneel had been there.' Natsu fought back tears as he thought about how Igneel had shown up to his funeral.

"Well since I'm not dead I probably should head back to the guild.' Natsu thought with a small laugh.

Three and a half weeks later:

Natsu stood on a hillside over looking Magnolia during its early hours before people had started even waking up. "I'm finally back." Natsu said aloud to himself. 'I just hope no one tries to kill me for this.'

One hour later Natsu was standing outside Fairy Tail dreading what was going to happen to him once he got in. 'Well better late then never.' He thought grimly and pushed open the doors.

Natsu looked around to see it completely empty and was very surprised by that. He looked up to the second floor and saw light coming from Master Makarov's office and grinned. 'Might as well surprise gramps first.'

He headed over to the office and knocked. "Come in." came a gruff reply.

Natsu opened the door and said, "Yo gramps, how you doing?"

Makarov's response was to slam a fist into him.

Makarov slowly blinked realizing that he was hallucination and that Natsu was really there standing in front of him. "Natsu?" He asked softly.

"Yeah it's me gramps and I don't know how I'm alive before you even ask." Natsu said seriously before saying, "I know I died or at least I felt like I died."

Natsu then proceeded to explain how he saw everything that happened in his dream of the funeral and asked Makarov to confirm if that's what happened. When he did Natsu slumped down and thought, 'Igneel really came.'

"Hey gramps, how do we break it to the guild that I'm alive?" Natsu asked.

"I don't want to do anything big even if though it's something fantastic." Master Makarov said.

Natsu nodded and said, "Alright then I'll wait in here until everyone get's here and just yell for me to come out."

Makarov nodded and headed out to the guild thinking, 'This is going to be painful for Natsu.'

One hour and thirty minutes later everyone had arrived at the guild and called out, "Everyone can I have your attention, I have something very important to show you."

Once he had all eyes on him he turned around and said, "Alright boy come out, but be prepared for a world of pain."

The guild was confused as to who he was talking to and when Natsu stepped out no one moved, no one even breathed. Natsu looked around and said, "I'm back."

The first thing that happened was Gray ran up and punched Natsu straight in the face as hard as he could. "Okay, I deserved that." Natsu said as he rubbed his jaw.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU DID! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DEPRESSED WE ALL WERE WHEN WE HEARD YOU DIED?" Gray shouted at Natsu as he picked him up and pulled him into a bear hug.

Natsu hugged him back saying, "I know exactly how worried you all were, I saw everything in a dream."

The entire guild once again froze in shock as he said that and someone moved up from the side saying, "Natsu?"

Natsu looked over and saw Erza standing there with her hands over her mouth and it looked like she was going to break down. "Hey Erza, I missed you." Natsu said softly.

The next thing Natsu knew is that he was being tackled as Erza jumped at him hugging him tightly crying her eyes out saying over and over, "You're alive."

Natsu just held her close and said, "Yeah I'm alive, and I have no idea how but I'm glad I'm back."

Erza looked up at him and then lunged at him; kissing him as hard as she could in which Natsu responded with his own fierce kiss. As they broke apart he looked at Erza and said, "Erza I have something to ask you." He said as he reached into his pocket pulling something out.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked but she felt her heart stop as she looked at him fully.

Natsu was down on one knee holding a box with a ring in it. The ring had a single beautiful diamond on it which wasn't too big and not too small either. Engraved into the ring was a dragon and a knight flying together in clear and vivid detail even though it was small. As Erza looked at the ring she realized, based on Igneel's description that the ring matched her mark on her heart perfectly.

"Will you marry me Erza Scarlet?"

**End of Book One**

**There is the end of book one of my series; I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I'm evil for leaving it hanging right there, but I'm an evil person so ha. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story in the past and everyone who reviews in the future. I'd also like to give special thanks to ****xcrispx510**** and ****light within the darkness ****for being my first reviewers. I really hope you all enjoyed this story and I'm not sure when I will start book two but it shouldn't be too long from now. Take care everyone.**


End file.
